After the Healing
by mitcivnoihsaf
Summary: This is a follow up to my last story Time Heals? Its featurs Matt Hardy and Amy Lita, as they deal with their restarted relationship, friends reactions, and themselves...and whatever else may come their ways!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So at the end of my last story a few of you brought up the idea of a sequel...and I thought about it, and I couldnt pass it up haha, turns out Im not done with Matt and Amy either.

So, theres the follow up to Time Heals? I hope you all enjoy it, and please as always review !

* * *

The next morning Shane had decided to stop by Matts home to check and see how his friend was after his wrestlemania injury. After arriving at his home he noticed his door was locked and so he ran next door to Jeff's to grab a key. Jeff of course was out of town, so his girlfriend Beth brought Shane over and let him in to the elder Hardy's home.

The house was still in darkness and it was well past noon. Shane smirked "Hardy sure isnt gonna like it when I wake him up"

Beth smiled taking a seat on Matts leather couch "Donnnttt" she moaned. Scanning the room she noticed a woman's bag on the floor and made the connection "Besides I think Amy is here, she was taking care of him after all...and if you wake one of them up, its bound to wake the other. So dont be mean" She laughed.

Shane grinned "Im just being me" he gave her one last glance before running up Matts wooden stairs. He then went straight down the hall to Matts bedroom, pushing the door open "Raise and Shine" he began to yell in a sarcastic manner "Come on, you didnt think I would let you sleep in all da-" Shane stopped when he heard a gasp from the bed.

At once he looked down and realized the scene before him he took a step back "What the!" he exclaimed.

"Shane!" Amy yelled from under the sheets of Matts bed. Shane had walked into the two asleep in bed, with Matts arm draped around Amy lovingly, the dark sheets wrapped around the visibly bare bodies.

This, obviously was not something he had expected to see.

In a reaction to this Amy buried herself further under the sheets, causing Matt to fully open his eyes.

"Hey shane" he said slowly, before fully realizing his friend was standing before him, and what scene he had just walked into. "SHANE!...Uhh I can explain" Matt exclaimed in a panicked manner.

"Oh shit man, I cant believe this" Shane yelled before turning around on his heels and running out of Matt's bedroom.

Matt jumped out of bed and grabbed a pillow to cover himself as he chased after Shane down the steps and into the living room, he was surprised when he found Beth standing there as well.

"Oh my god! Matt!" Beth yelled before turning herself away from Matt, facing the wall.

"Shane, if you will wait here just a few minutes, I can explain" Matt said quickly, panting. He understood his friend's reaction seeing as he had no clue that the two had gotten back together just the night before.

Shane ripped his hat from his head in frustration "I just dont get you man" He began to raise his voice "I mean what are you thinking?"

Matt knew in the back of his mind that this situation would be a little messy to explain to his friends… he just didn't think they would have to handle it so soon.

"Shane, just give me a couple minutes and Ill come back here and explain" Matt hung his head defeated as Shane nodded.

Once Matt reentered his bedroom he saw Amy sitting on the side of his bed tying her shoes, wearing one of his old V1 shirts, and her jeans.

Matt ran over to her "you arent leaving are you?"

Amy looked down "I don't know what else to do Matt" She, unlike Matt, hadn't given any thought to the reaction of others and this whole situation caught her a bit off guard.

Matt placed his finger under her chin to lift her head up, she looked him in the eye, after some hesitation and he smiled at her "Stay here, for me?"

A small grin spread across her face, she missed how corny and sweet he could be "Matt I don't-"

She was cut off by Matts lips brushing against her own.

"I love you" she whispered as they separated.

Matt wiggled his eyebrows "Does that mean youll stay?"

Amy nodded, while tapping his bare knee "But only if you put some clothes on"

Matt looked down and saw that he was still only wearing a pillow, he then pointed at his shirt that Amy was wearing " Only if you give me mine back"

Amy grinned and stood up, and began to pull the shirt off, joking around as if she was stripping, before pulling it back down to her waist.

"You kill me red" Matt shook his head as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"You don't care that Im wearing it do you?" Amy questioned

Matt shot her a confused look "You serious? I love when you wear my clothes Ames" After he pulled his hair up, he turned back to face Amy "You ready to go?"

Amy backed up and sat back down against the bed "No."

She had no idea what kind of reaction she would get from Shane, and she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with it, from the sound of things downstairs he didn't seem too happy. She had to prepare herself for the worst.

"Come on, Itll be fine" Matt coaxed

"Matt…they hate me" She said blankly.

Matt knelt down beside her "You know that's not entirely true" She shot him a look "Okay, Okay I mean…they arent happy with you…but right now Im sure no one is pleased with me either"

"Yeah because of me" Amy shot back dejected.

This was going to be harder than he thought. " So why care what they think about you?"

"What?" Of course she cared what they thought of her…at one time these were all her friends too.

Matt stood up and nodded his head pacing around the room "I mean seriously, Amy, why care? Who cares what they think? You're here because we want to be together…I want you with me. " He paused "Eventually, everything else will just fall into place"

Amy stood up and gave a weak smile "Okay" she replied softy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I had this chapter written up, so I figured I would post it tonight. I hope all of you enjoy it, and of course feedback is always good !!

* * *

The two made their way down the steps, with Matt about three steps ahead of Amy. As he reached the Bottom he saw that Shane was still standing in the spot he had left him in earlier, a sign of his restlessness in annoyance, while Beth has taken a seat on the couch. Amy stayed in the middle of the steps, which faced out into the living room, and sat down looking at the scene through the railing.

She couldn't go down to face them, not yet at least. Never before had a situation made her feel like such a coward, she had never gone into something feeling so guilty however.

Once he realized she was no longer right behind him, Matt turned around . After a few moments he spotted her on the step and just nodded his head at her, letting her know that it would all be okay.

"Im glad to see you put on some clothes" Beth announced, trying to lighten up the mood.

Matt grinned, but before he could open his mouth to let out a word Shane started on him.

"Matt tell me something, what the hell are you doing?" Shane asked, pacing with a raised voice.

"I-"

"I mean, are you out of your fucking mind? Seriously man, after everything?" Shane shook his head and continued. He just didn't want to see his friend get hurt again "Its been two years Matt…after all of this crap…the tears, the fights, getting fired, rehired, dating other people, her quitting, trying to get over the situation- I mean honestly, is it all worth it?"

"Yes!" Matt yelled back, finally getting the floor. "Yes, shes worth it, we're worth it Shane. Yeah it has been two years, but in those two years…I've realized that I cannot live without her."

"Can" Shane spat back.

"Can't"

The two went back and forth before Beth stood up "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" The men stopped and drew their attention to Jeff's girlfriend "I mean, Matt comes down here naked, then I have to deal with Shane, walking around here like a mad man, not telling me a thing, Matt comes down again, the two of you started fighting and Amy is up there hiding behind the railing like an idiot. I mean what the hell is going on in here?"

Shane was the first to speak up "Okay, you want to know whats going on? I walk upstairs and I find that" he gestured towards Amy "Lying with him in bed"

Amy looked down and didn't know how to take this all in. Shane couldn't even address her by name, she obviously wasn't on speaking terms with Matts friends when they all found out about the affair so long ago, so this was the first time she actually had to deal with it all upfront. The hard thing was, these were her friends too.

"Shes got a name Shane" Matt yelled back at him, annoyed by his rude actions.

"Not to me"

Matt shook his head and walked back in forth angrily causing Beth to take a step back "You have no idea" he paused and then pointed a finger at Shane "You just don't get it. She means more to me than anyone"

Shane shook his head, he couldn't believe that his friend was so blind, after all the pain she had caused him " This cheating tramp means more to you than anyone?…well I hope your mother is proud..because-"

Shane was cut off by Matts fist connecting fastly with his face.

Shane took a step back at this, caught off guard and before anything else could take place Amy raced down the steps and stood in between the two "Stop it you guys, just stop it" She yelled, visibly shaken. She stood in front of Matt, facing Shane "Shane I regret what I did, every single day, and I am more than sorry for it."

With this Matt pulled hes back, and closer to him, resting his arm around her shoulder.

Shane was done yelling and looked Matt in the eyes "You believe her?"

Matt nodded his head " These past few days, Ive spent a lot of time with her…and shes proven to me, just how much she cares about me…and there is no denying that. Last night, I found her in my room…and she was looking at a picture that I had kept in my drawer." He paused to point at Beth "You know the one…you took it, it was our anniversary" he addressed her, as she nodded her head remembering "Anyway, then everything just became so clear. I just, I cant be without her. We talked it all out last night."

Shane stood staring at him for a few moments, taking it all in, before his eyes drawing to Amy's, who was staring a whole into Matts wooden floors. Shane finally broke the silence "Was this more than a one night thing, because if its not, I don't want to deal with either one of you"

Matt and Amy just nodded their heads.

Shane then reached over and punched Matt lightly on the shoulder "If this is what you want, then Im happy for you"

Matt nodded "It is, more than anything"

Shane then pointed to Amy "Don't hurt him again" he smiled "Or else Im coming after you"

Amy let out a small grin, still not sure how to take Shane, though she fully understood his reaction. "Ill make that deal"

This was a lot for Beth to take in all at once, but she followed suit and walked over to the two of them, placing an arm around each of them for a hug "I hope you make it work this time"

"Thanks guys" Matt said quietly.

Shane looked down, still not completely sure if he was okay with the situation "Okay, well uh I guess we better leave you two alone then?"

He looked at Beth and gestured to the door, as he passed Matt he leaned in and whispered to him, so only he could hear "Im only doing this for you, if you end up being hurt again, dont say I didnt warn you" With his true feelings now expressed he pulled away and continued to heard towards the door.

Matt shook off Shanes words,"Hey, Guys, Wait!" he yelled before he pulled away from Amy to walk over to them "Do me a favor, and don't tell anyone about this?"

Beth gave him a confused look.

"Not Jeff" He directed at her " Not Shan" He looked at Shane " Just don't tell anyone, Amy and I just want to keep this quiet for a while, while we sort everything out…you know? And I mean, we want to tell everyone about this when we're good and ready…you obviously didn't react in the best way…and uhh we just want to wait to tell everyone else about us, when we are good and ready"

Shane looked at Beth and then back at Matt "Yeah, okay …well keep it quiet"

"Good"

"…But Itll cost you" a grin crept across his face.

Matt shook his head laughing "Cost me what?"

Shane led Beth to the door, and opened it "I don't know yet…but Im thinking about it" with that, the two were out the door leaving Matt smirking at his longtime friend. He then turned back around to face Amy "Well…that was interesting"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here is the next chapter, its basically just pretty much a transition for the next, getting feelings out in the open for stuff that comes up later on, so I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Thanks to the one reviewer I hade last time . Please Review.

* * *

The next evening the newly reunited couple sat in Matts kitchen splitting a tray of pizza.

Amy smiled to herself at Matt rambled on about 'the old days' on the road when it was just he and Jeff. She loved his passion for things, and how into it he got. In her mind, things couldn't be going better…a week ago, she would have never expected this to happen, hell a month ago the two barely spoke…but now, here they were …laughing, enjoying each others company…together again.

"So uhh what exactly have you been up to since you quit" Matt looked down, and Amy noticed, she knew her quitting was a soft spot with Matt, since he, even though he was angry with her at the time, always admired her and respected her for her in ring ability, and deep down Amy knew that he thought she was throwing something big away. "I mean, I know youve been doing the whole band scene, but we havent really talked, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah" Amy paused "Well..you know how I've always wanted to try out the whole music scene?" Matt nodded and Amy continued "I just figured it was the right time in my life to do it, I had already done so much with wrestling, you know? I just figured that if I wanted to do music, I better do it now before I get too old" she laughed.

"So that's really why you left? Because you wanted to start up your band?" Matt took a bite of his pizza and looked his girlfriend in the eyes.

"MmHmm" She nodded while biting her lip.

"Youre lying" Matt laughed, trying to make light of their conversation. He knew Amy well enough to know when she was lying or not, and her biting her lip was a sure way to tell that she was either nervous, or lying…or in this case, both.

Amy began playing with the salt shaker on the table "Well, I mean, it got really hard for a while, backstage and while the fans after uhh..um, everything came out, and I guess part of it was, that really wasn't settling with me well, but honestly mostly because I just felt that I had done all I could I mean, Trish was gone, Molly was long gone, everyone I really enjoyed working with, had left"

Matt took a sip of his soda, deciding not to question her on that anymore, he didn't was to bring up a bad topic, " We never did get to do our King and Queen of Mattitude, mixed tag team idea" Matt said, causing Amy to laugh.

"I swear Booker stole our idea!"

"Do you think that could ever happen?" Matt asked, he continued noting Amy's confused look " Our idea I mean"

"Oh" Amy said, she hadn't given it much thought lately, and was afraid her answer would hurt Matt's feelings…since such a large part of 'them' was always wrestling. " To be honest, I havent thought about it lately, I've just been concentrating on the bands cd and everything lately"

Matt nodded his head "Yeah" he paused "Yeah…I mean well sure" with that he got up and put his plate in the sink, he moved over to a clean piece of countertop and sat on it, still facing Amy who was sitting at the table.

The vicious reality was looming in the air like smog, and neither had wanted to address it.

Several minutes later, Amy opened her mouth to speak " Its going to be different this time you know?" Matt just looked down at the ground, so she continued " I mean of course you'll be wrestling, and I'll be with the band…we wont be spending every single day together anymore"

Matt looked up "So youre really going to stick with this music thing?"

Amy got up and nodded and decided to sit next to him "Yeah, I really love it" she noticed he was just staring into the distance. He was worried, obviously, that all of the time apart could bring no good, she sensed this and reached over and cupped his hand inside both of her own, telling him that it would all be okay " But that doesn't have to change things between you and me…"

"It changes everything Amy, I mean things were so good before" Matt stressed.

"Hey, that doesn't mean they wont be better this time…it just means that I wont be living in North Carolina all the time" she paused " You do realize that, this really isn't a fulltime job right?" she pointed out while laughing " I mean seriously, once we get back into the swing of things…with us, and our relationship is out in the open, I can go on the road with you again and everything."

Matt just sat there and took it all in, compromises would have to be made…and things really would be different, and he knew it….but as long as everything was running smoothly, he was willing to take the chance. "Good, because im going to need someone to save me from Jeff" Matt joked, breaking the ice of the serious conversation.

Amy beamed "Itll be just like old times" she laughed "Me and you playing Mom and Dad to Jeff"

Matt laughed and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek "Well uhh, speaking of that, how are we going to tell our kid that his parents are back together?"

Amy let out a sigh "Uhhh I don't know Matt…cant we just write him a letter or something? Like leave him a post it"

If only it were that easy "Yeah, I don't know…I kind of think this is too serious for that" he laughed. "But, we don't have to tell him right now I me-" Matt stopped when he heard the door to his house open.

He immediately jumped from the counter, and motioned for Amy to do the same.

"Matt?" a man's voice yelled "you in here, son?"

Matt raised his hands in the air in panic "its Dad" he whispered, he turned around in a circled, quickly, noting the closet just off of the kitchen "Quick in there!" he told Amy pushing her in that direction just because his father made his way into the kitchen…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those two who reviewed! Im listened to what you have to say, even if it doesnt seem like it right now, I really do enjoy reading them.

I hope you all enjou this chapter, and please review! I have a busy weekend ahead of me, but I promise if I get some Ill try to upload the newer chapters asap.

* * *

Matt smiled at his father as he cleaned up the kitchen table "Sorry I couldn't come to the door, I was busy cleaning up in here, and I didn't hear it open" he quickly lied.

Gil took a seat that had previously been occupied by Amy at the table " So how are you holding up son?"

"Im doing pretty good, my nose is a little soar, but I mean, I expect that." Matt said before pulling out the chair across from his father, and taking a seat in it, folding his arms across the table.

"Good, Ill tell you what though, I would be really annoyed if I were you, about that whole situation…Edge is a rotten bastard" Mr. Hardy stressed in his southern drawl.

Matt laughed and shook his head in agreement "Tell me about it." he paused " Anyway, Im waiting to hear from Vince what they plan to do about the situation, Amy told me he was arrested."

Gil's head shot up at this "Amy?" he questioned "When were you with Amy?"

"She uh, she came to visit me at the hospital that night" Matt mumbled, his father had after all been extremely annoyed at her for what she did to him.

"I just don't get that girl" he shook his head " Why did she decide to show her face"

From inside the closet Amy strained to hear the conversation.

Matt leaned back in his chair "She said she was concerned, and that she was sorry for everything that had happened between us."

Gil seemed to get more seriously with every passing second "And what did you say?"

"I said Okay." was all Matt decided to divulge.

"How could it ever be okay?" The eldest Hardy pounded his fist on the table "Its not okay Matthew, I welcomed that girl into my family, as if she was my own, for years and years…and then she goes and breaks your heart. Bullshit."

Tears began to well at the redhead's eyes in the closet, she fought them back the best she could, in order to not create a sound. Every time someone new was brought into the mix, it was like the situation had just happened all over again…she just wanted it over with.

"I know Dad, I know" Matt paused "Its hard not to forgive her though, I mean she meant a lot to me, she was the only girl I ever really loved…like you, with Mom"

"Matt, the difference is ,your mother never did that to me." He said sincerely "Now, I realized you loved her, but its time to move on son, Its been two years."

"I know, Im just saying, once all the anger passes from the situation, I think Im always going to love her, shes such a huge part of who I am today"

"No, I understand. But uhh….Still I don't want you runnin' round here having her all up in your mind" He stood up from his seat " Now, I just came over here to check on ya' before your brother gets home, but seriously Matt, don't go thinking' light of her now, shes probably got six or seven boyfriends lined up already"

Matt rolled his eyes and laughed " Uh, alright Dad, we'll see. " The two began their way to the door, Matt behind his father "Look, Ill be over when I hear something from Vince okay?"

Gil nodded and left his sons home leaving Matt alone in his living room. He stayed there for a moment, before going to retrieve Amy, this whole situation was going to be harder than he though it would be, in more ways than one. He did have a sign of hope though, in his father, as angry and upset as he is with Amy, he could tell by the sound of his voice, that in time, he could be convinced otherwise.

Matt made his way back through the kitchen and to the closet, which he opened up to reveal Amy sitting on the floor "You could come out now" he laughed "Uhh unless you wanted to stay in there"

Matt held out his hand for Amy to grab, as he pulled her up off the floor "Did you hear any of that?"

"No" shed lied, not wanting to get into the whole situation.

"He just came over to see how I was stuff like that he-"

"Matt, we cant keep this up" Amy cut him off.

He sent her a confused look "What do you mean."

"This hiding bullshit, its going to get old, fast." She said honestly in a stern manner. "People are always over here, I don't want to keep running…its going to make life a living hell"

"Just be patient okay? We'll tell everyone in time. No big deal" he tried to calm her down.

"But it is a big deal! it's a huge deal to me!" Amy raised her voice, but before she could get anymore out, the phone began to ring.

As if an answer from his prayers, Matt ran over to the counter where his cell phone had been resting, Matt put a finger to his mouth signaling for her to be quiet. "Hello, Mr. McMahon" He stated while picking it up "Yeah…..im okay….Yeah, Monday sounds good…..No it wont be healed, but I can work with it…..Yes sir….Really?!….That sounds great" Matts voice raised in an excited manner "Thank you so much…I'll see you then"

As he hung up the phone a huge grin spread across his face "That was Vince" he said pointing to his phone.

"You know…I got that" Amy replied sarcastically, with a slight smile "Whats go you so pleased?"

"Well…Vince felt really bad considering what happened at the pay per view, and since he cant take back the result of the match…and I mean I couldn't possibly blame him for that, though I think I deserved that shot" He rambled on.

"Just come out with it" Amy yelled laughing

"We're winning the tag titles Monday!" Matt yelled

Instantly Amy ran over and hugged him "That's great!" she exclaimed gripping him tightly as he raised her off the ground and spun her around before kissing her on the lips.

Amidst all the excitement Amy almost forgot the situation at hand, she then watched Matt pull out two wine glasses, and then pop a bottle of champagne, she couldn't bring it up now…she couldn't ruin the moment.

Matt, oblivious to Amy's thoughts, hand her a glass. He then raised his and toasted "To life and everything great as of late"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks alot for the reviews! I really like reading them all.

So, heres the next chapter, be sure to let me know what you think

* * *

Things had been going well for the two as the end of the week rounded out. It had been mostly quiet around the Hardy home, Jeff had been on the road all week, having just come home last night and Shane and Shannon were on the road with smack down. Things wouldn't stay this peaceful for long however, as Matt would make his return to Raw tomorrow night.

"Im so glad you decided to stay here this past week" Matt said to Amy as the two of them laid on the couch, Amy on top of him.

"Mm" Amy gave him a quick peck "Me too…this has been nice."

Matt ran his arms up and down her back "I just want to lay here forever" he laughed. This past few days had been great for Matt, when he first decided to forgive Amy he wasn't sure if he would live to regret it. Immediately after doubts plagued his mind…he didn't know if his thoughts of her would be corrupted by her past actions, but as it turned out…shocking even to himself, when two people have a strong enough bond, and drive to be together, nothing could tare them apart.

"Why don't we?" Amy smiled.

"That sounds great..but there is a little matter of Raw tomorrow night."

Amy smiled, thoughtful "Youre going to be awesome" She kissed him tugging on his lip as we pulled away, something that drove him crazy. "When am I going to see you again?"

"Well…tomorrow you could always catch out a later flight, and go to my hotel room, and wait for me, well figure it out from there?" Matt offered.

"Sounds good" she said placing small pecks down his neck "Then we can celebrate you win"

Matt ran his fingers through her red hair "I thought that's what we were going to do right now" he chuckled before kissing her, this time it grew more intense as moments passed, they were shaken apart by a knocking at the door causing Matt to shove the redhead from him "behind the couch" he whispered hastily , doing as she was told Amy quickly dove behind the couch.

Seconds later Jeff walked in "Hey Matt"

Lita recognized his voice, and sat there still behind the couch, hoping that Jeff wouldn't stay long, or for that matter would not come to this side of the couch. She was getting sick of this game.

"Hey man whats up?" Matt got up and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Nothing much, I cant stay I just wanted to uh, let you know that tomorrow after the match we're going back to the suite in the hotel that Im renting out to celebrate" Jeff rambled

"Oh alright, sounds good" Matt said nodding his head.

"Yeah, Beth insists on it" Jeff rolled his eyes and then smiled "Eh whatever, itll be fun…you know, me, you , the guys, dad"

Matt nodded his head as Jeff spoke "Sounds good"

"Yeah" Jeff then turned again heading back towards the door "Man, how great is it going to be to team up again….everyone's going to go wild"

"Yeah I cant wait for it" Matt grinned "We're coming back"

"Definitely!" Jeff then reached for the door knob " but uhh I have to go like I said though, since we're going away tomorrow…Beth has something special planned, if you know what I mean"

Matt laughed "Go have sex" he said as he pushed him out the door.

As he turned around he saw Amy standing behind the couch an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Matt looked at her confused

"Are you serious" Amy spat out raising her hands in the air. Seeing as Matt was still speechless she continued on "Matt, I told you we cant keep doing this. Im so sick of hiding, literally." Matt looked down as she talked "I mean all week, Ive practically had to keep myself living in a box in your room, just in case someone came by, so there was no sign of my life even being here"

"I just don't want to deal with them all right now-" Matt began

"And I just want it over" She paused " Matt its going to be hard no matter what, theyre not going to be happy, and you and I both no that…but seriously, the sooner we get it all out, the sooner we get it over with…the sooner we got on with our lives" she calmed down letting her arms lower to her side " I mean isn't that what you want?"

"Yes Amy, but there has to be an easier way, Im not ready to tell everyone yet"

"Ughhh" Amy let out an annoyed moan "Seriously Matt, I love you…and you said yourself that's all that mattered. " she paused " Maybe you should follow your own advice, you told me no one else matters…as long as we are happy with us, then everyone else would learn to deal with it in the long run."

"Ames, I just…yes, I believe that but, I just don't think that right now is the time, I say we wait a few weeks-"

Amy cut him off "A few weeks?!" Matt nodded. She just wanted to get on with their lives together, she was sick of running and hiding. "Matt, Im sick of lying, I don't want to have to worry about catching a separate flight out tomorrow, I just want to be with you" She paused "Look, I cant talk about this right now, since we obviously don't see eye to eye…Im going to shower, Ill talk to you later"

With that she turned her heals and began to march up the steps before she stopped to face him once more "Oh yeah, and Ill make sure to clean all the hair our of the drain, in case anyone comes over to check.." Matt just stood there with his head down and she continued up the steps.

As he heard the creek of the water turn on he took a seat on the couch to think about all that had just gone on. He wasn't sure why he was running from his own friends, but after all that had gone down, after all that was said and all of the hard feelings…it seemed like all he could do hide the fact that he and Amy were together once more.

'They wont understand' Matt thought to himself. He couldn't blame them though, if it was Beth who had cheated on Jeff and them came crawling back, he probably wouldn't understand how Jeff could just so willingly take her back.

The thing was though, it wasn't as if Matt had jumped at the idea of being with her again until it all happened. He had been making efforts to move on with his life, but he just couldn't, something was pulling him back…and as he knew now, that something was Amy, and how strongly he felt for her…and no words could describe that feeling, it was an emotion deep inside that was on comprehendible even to him. But he loved her, and he could forgive her, that's all he knew. He had to figure something out however, as he hated putting Amy and more importantly 'them' through all of this shit, as they had been through so much already.

After about an hour or so of sitting and thinking Matt decided to retire up to his bed as it was getting late. As he began to walk up his steps he pulled his shirt off and carried it with him to his bedroom. He was surprised to see as he reached it that Amy was already in bed, the light from the window illuminating the strong features of her face. He looked at her for a few moments before he moved to his side of the bed.

He was sure.

As Matt slid his body under the sheets he inched closer to Amy and draped his arm around her small frame, causing her to stir in the bed.

"Sorry" Matt said softly before kissing her on the top of her head sweetly " Ames, Im sorry….its just, I don't know what to do, but I promise I'll find some way to make this whole thing up to you…I just don't know how yet."

The two laid in silence for a few moments "I understand" she replied simply " I just hate when things are so messy" she then paused and reached behind her to pat his cheek " Im really excited for you tomorrow, with everything"

Matt tightened his hold around her and leaned in to kiss her on the neck several times " Im happy we're back together"

Amy turned her head up to face his, she looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before tenderly kissing him. She pulled away smiling " You know, I don't know how Im going to hide my excitement tomorrow" she chuckled " I may have to just jump on you the moment you walk into that hotel room"

"Fine with me" Matt let out quickly, but then more seriously continued " Thanks for always supporting me..I mean you know before everything um…you know"

"I know" Amy spoke with a whisper "I just want you to know that, Ive always loved you Matt…always"

Matt looks at her and smiles, the two get quiet for away and lay there with Matt tracing circles on Amy skin under the side of her shirt, the two laid just enjoying each others company.

Out of nowhere Matt broke the silence "I think we should tell them…"

Amy looked at him, caught off guard "Tell who?"

"Jeff, Dad, Shannon…everyone" He bent down slightly to place a soft kiss on her shoulder " Lets just do it"

Amy grinned " Really?..I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll do it tomorrow night, at the party" He paused " Well figure everything out in the morning though"

"Night Matt, I love you" Amy whispered as she turned to him and nuzzled into him as she shut her eyes for the night.

Tomorrow would definitely be something to talk about, Matt thought as he let himself drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I would like to thank you all for reviewing, theyve been picking up again, and I really enjoy that. I want to send a special thanks out to those who review every chapter, those are my favorites.

This chapter is to take place when the Hardys won the tag titles on Raw after Wrestlemania. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave freedback !!

* * *

About an hour before their big comeback Matt and Jeff were hanging out in their locker room discussing their match, and going over their moves.

"Remind me to thank Adam for our win later" Jeff laughed as Matt shot him a look

"Im just glad his ass got suspended" Matt admitted. Even though he was more than pleased to be gaining the tag titles, he still couldn't help but wonder what would have been, had he gone on to win the money in the bank match like he was supposed to. Still, in the same vein, the more he put thought to it, he and Amy may not be back together again, as his injury was what ultimately brought her to him, and also proved to him that her feelings for him were still so very strong.

Never one to really embrace wondering 'what if' Matt just took the whole situation as being one of fate.

"Yeah he deserved it" Jeff agreed.

While the guys were conversing there was a knock at the door, followed by John Cena walking in.

" 'Sup guys?"

"Cena, good to see you man" Matt greeted him, and Jeff nodded his head to him.

"I just wanted to tell you guys congrats on the win youre going to get tonight" He laughed "Everyone loves a Hardy's match…course not as much as a Cena match…but you know"

Matt rolled his eyes "Of course"

The three chatted for a while longer until Cena left as he was going out to the ring in a matter of moments. Various of their co workers had been stopping by all evening congratulating the guys in advance for later, and Matt had to admit it felt really good to be on top again, at least in that area. One of the biggest highlights of his day already was when Shawn Michaels came by earlier, telling the two what a big fan of the Hardy's he himself was. He went on to explain that they, in his opinion can be looked at as one of the greatest teams that wrestling as ever seen, based on the single fact alone that no one seems to draw more as a team, than the two of them.

"I'm going to run and get some water before I get ready, you want some?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'm alright, just get back here quick" Matt told Jeff before he exited. "Who knows when theyll expect us out there"

Moments later Matt's cell phone began to ring, after shuffling through his bag for a few minutes he picked it up, and saw that it was Amy.

"Hey red! Whats up?" Matt greeted her, a smile instantly painted on his face.

"Good" Came Amy from the phone "Are you guys ready for your match later?"

"Yeah, Jeff's gone to get us some water, you wouldn't believe the people that stopped by to congratulate us today though, and uh, Michaels even said he thought we were one of the best teams wrestling has ever seen" Matt told his girlfriend eagerly. He sounded just like a little boy who had hit his first homerun.

"That's awesome!" Amy exclaimed "I guess I better not keep you too long though if Jeff will be back soon, But, is everything still going along to plan tonight?"

Cradling the phone to his shoulder Matt began to wrap up his wrists "Yeah, I'll go to the party and I'll send you a text message to come to Jeff's room…and uh then we'll go from there…"

"Alright, sounds good…I really appreciate this Matt" Amy paused "I'm kind of nervous though" she admitted " I mean, look at how Shane handled the whole situation…I just know theyre all going to freak out. "I want to get it over with though."

Matt knew she was right deep down, but didn't want to worry her " It wont be so bad….but I do have to go, Jeff will be back here any minute"

"Alright I'll see you later, and be careful"

"I'll talk to you later honey" Matt said into the phone before hanging it up

"What was that?" Jeff asked in a cheerful voice catching the end of his conversation, like he had caught Matt red handed with some sort of crime.

"Nothing" Matt mumbled and he taped up his ankles.

"Are you seeing someone" Jeff raised his eyebrows, not dropping the subject.

Matt sighed "You could say that"

Jeff smiled "Someone I know?"

Matt was supposed to deal with this after the match…not right now, he decided to play with him a bit " Uhh, yeah I guess you could say that"

"Well, who it is?" Jeff asked anxiously, he didn't understand why his brother had to be so weird about things half of the time.

Matt laughed "Why does it matter…you'll meet her soon enough"

"Are you happy?"

"Happier then ever…" Matt beamed

Jeff was shocked, that anyone could hold a candle out to his 'beloved Amy' "Really?!" he asked confused, but noted Matt's slight nod of head. " I guess I have to meet this girl then"

Matt saw this as his moment of opportunity " Well, she's in the area…maybe she could come to the party later?"

"Yeah, sure" Jeff said pulled off his t shirt " Im going to jump in the shower before our match though"

Matt checked the digital watch on the wall in the room there was about 20 minutes before they had to go on…yep, same old Jeff, he thought "Alright man, Just think though…pretty soon…we're champions again."

Jeff grinned at him as he headed for the shower in the back of their room. This left Matt alone to think about the conversation that had just taken place…boy was Jeff in for an interesting surprise.

--------------------------------------

"Your new tag team champions are The Hardy's!" JR exclaimed to the tv audience.

This echoed in Matts mind and he and his brother embraced in the ring, they two rejoiced raising their tag titles in the air. The crowd went wild, reminding the brothers of the 'old days' and why they got into the business to begin with.

The Hardy's were back.

In a hotel room not far from the arena Amy Dumas was watching, with a huge grin on her face. She felt like such a dork, but it was an exciting moment.

She wanted Matt celebrate in the ring and knew just how proud and excited he truly was. It was a feeling indescribable to those not in the business, but she felt it. She was happy for him. Deep down she knew that he deserved more than that, more than the tag team titles had to offer. He was a man who loved the business more than anyone she had ever known, he put his entire heart, soul, and time into making himself all that he could be- yet Vince never seemed to push him all the way. She always admired the way that he had such high spirits for himself however, and it was one of the things she grew to love about him, his compassion and confidence in not only himself, but everyone around him.

She was glad to be a part of this all again.

As the program went to commercial Amy got up from the bed and walked over to the full length mirror in the room.

She was nervous.

She looked herself over in the mirror. Dressed in a pair of jeans, and a white button down blouse with a patchwork star on the right side of the chest, she felt confident in her look. Though all the outer confidence in the world would not be able to mask her inner feelings of uneasiness.

As she stood there she began to wonder just what would go on tonight. Part of her hoped everyone would just accept and forgive her…but she knew it wasn't that easy. She knew that if Beth had done that to Jeff, when she and Matt were still together…and then Jeff forgive her years later, she herself would not be able to forgive Beth. She had done a terrible thing, but she could only hope that her past friends would be okay with the situation once they saw how happy she and Matt were together.

She feared a backlash.

She was startled out of her thoughts when her phone began to beep indicating she had received a new message. Slowly, she made her way to the bed where it was laying, as she picked it up, it read "Its not or never, Jeff is in room 1205, knock and I'll come to get you, Love Matt"

Butterflies filled her stomach.

"Guess I wont have to wonder much longer" She spoke out loud to no one as she exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again! I really enjoyed all of your reviews and apprieciated so many of you for doing so. I want to esp. thank 'Takerslady', aphotshot, and rita louise evans, for reviewing, basically all of my chapters! I look forward to reading your reviews each and every time.

This chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope youll like that, I tried to really express certain reactions properly. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Side note**...I know there are alot of grammer and spelling mistakes in this chapter probably, my word document has been acting up, and so I didnt get a chance to run through the spell check...so please forgive me for that.

* * *

Matt greeted the redhead at the door, a smile instantly spread across his face, he stepped out for a moment, closing the door behind him. Wrapping his hands around Amy's toned waist, he leaned in to kiss her on the top of her head. "You ready for this?" He asked. 

Amy shrugged hesitantly "The sooner the mess begins…the sooner it ends" she gave him a weak smile.

Matt nodded his head to this "Lets go then" He said as he reached to open the door, entering before Amy. The two made their way back into the main room, and immediately everyones heads turned.

"Matt...what is this?" Jeff questioned noting his brother.

Matt stood speachless, his arm around Amy

"Matt...What the hell!?" Jeff raised his voice "This is who you were talking to earlier? ...Bullshit"

Everyone around stood silent, not wanting to interrupt the family arguement. Shannon wanted so bad to agree with Jeff...but he didnt feel it was his place...he would talk to Matt later.

"Jeff, Let me explain..." Matt tried to calmly reason with him

Jeff then turned to face Amy "What do you think youre doing?" He pointed his finger in her face, causing Amy take a step back. "I dont get you Amy...do you even know what the hell you want? Is it my brother? Is it Adam? Matt? Adam?" Jeff was going off on a tangent.

This scene caused Shane to step in, not neccessarily because he was defending Amy, but he thought things were going too far with Jeff's last statement, especially with co workers around. "Jeff man...why dont you save this for later" Shane stepped in patting Jeff on the back.

"Why? Everyone already knows" Jeff exclaimed " Amy I told you to take care of him that day...I didnt tell you to fuck him."

"Thats not what this is" Amy spat out in defense. She was beginning to feel weak at the knees, overwelhmed by everything that was taking place around her...never in her life had she seen Jeff so upset.

"She did take care of me!" Matt yelled "She was there for me, more than anyone else...she was concerned about me. "

"Yeah...keep telling yourself that" Jeff mumbled.

"Matt" Amy said faintly while tugging on Matts shirt, but he was too involved to notice.

"What was that?" Matt yelled "People make mistakes Jeff...you should know about that yourself!" Matt spat out, alluding to Jeff battles with drugs in the past, a low blow.

Jeff knew what his older brother was talking about and was instantly angered by this "Well at least im not in denial"

"Matt" Amy whispered again, now latching onto his arm...

The two brothers continued to argue with one another as the room stood in silence watching, until finally someone stepped in to end it all.

"Enough!" Gil Hardy walked over in between the two boys "Youre grown men, you shouldnt be fighting like this. Youre letting this tear you apart." he paused to make sure he had their attention before continueing " Look, I dont like this either" he spoke to Jeff " But there isnt anything we can do about it so why dont you just hear him out and -"

The Hardy's father stopped as a thud was heard in the room. Everyone had spun around to where the noise was coming from, to see that Amy had fallen on the floor, she appeared to be out.

Matt immediately paniced and bent down to where she was laying at his side. Beth and a few others rushed over to check on the situation.

"She must have been overwelhmed by everything" Matt said quietly, fanning his arm in front of Amys face trying to bring her some air. He, while kneeling on the floor lifted her up slightly, cradling her in his arms.

"If thats all it was she should come to in a couple minutes" Beth informed the elder brother.

Beth had given the situation thought since she found out about Matt and Amy and their new relationship, and after days of playing possibilities out in her mind she finally understood how Matt was able to forgive her...because sometimes, when love is that strong...it could take two people anywhere they want to go. She still hadnt forgiven Amy for what she had done, but she wanted her friend to be happy.

Jeff looked on trying to hide his concern. Even though he was mad enough to kill her right now, buried behind all the anger, the two were still friends. Just as Beth had said, a few minutes later Amys eyes fluttered open...once he was assured she was okay he was prepaired to get away. "Bullshit" he mumbled aloud, before walking onto the balcony, taking in the cold night air.

Out of the corner of her eye Beth saw Jeff leave, she locked eyes with Matt, and motioned for him to go talk to his brother, Matt ignored this as his eyes rested again on Amy, he beant down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Im sorry" she mumbled to Matt.

"Amy, why dont we get you some water?" She asked while helping her up, this of course was Matts cue to go talk ot his brother, as the two girls headed towards the other room in the suite, away from everyone else.

Matt watched the two walk away, his concerned eyes following Amy. He then eyed the rest of the room as in the last few moments everyone had done their best to make themselves busy. Matt then walked over to his father who was sitting in a chair watching a football game on tv.

"Hey, Uh Im really sorry about that Dad" Matt shoved his hands in his jean pockets in a uneasy manner, a nervous habit of his.

Gil turned a bit to face him " Its okay son, I just hate to see you two boys fight like that...and Im kind of disappointed in your actions"

Matt looked down " I know, and Im going to talk to Jeff in a few minutes, but I wanted you to know, I would have never gotten back with her if I wasnt sure about this all" He paused "Really, I mean you know how much I wanted to hate her….and I thought I did before all of this"

Gil nodded his head " Go talk to your brother"

Matt waited for a few moments before he turned and headed to the balcony to which Jeff was leaning on "Mind if I step out here?" Matt asked.

Jeff moved aside making room for Matt without saying a word.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Its nice out isn't it?" Matt commented, he waited a few minutes and after his brother didn't say anything he tried again "The fans really took to us didn't they?"

Jeff whiped around to face him "Matt what are you doing?"

Matt laughed slightly "Um, talking to you?"

"No man, I mean with your life"

"Oh" Matt paused and thought before replying "Putting the pieces back together.."

Jeff shook his head "Youre making a mistake"

Matt had expected this " I figured you would think that…"

"Well why the hell wouldn't I?" Jeff began raising his voice "I mean youre the one who always goes on about having to look after me, I never thought I would be the one who would need to watch you. Shes a cancer to you man!" He then calmed down some "She cheated once, she could do it again"

"She wont" Matt said flatly.

"Keep telling yourself that" Jeff mumbled.

"No." Matt said, more sternly this time " Look, you don't understand…you didn't hear what I heard, you didn't see what I saw."

"Well maybe not" Jeff spat out " But I know how you felt two years ago, and no one wants to see that again."

Matt pounded the railing " But I am happier now than I have been in over two years" He paused " I mean, doesn't that mean anything? Will you just let me explain?"

Jeff sighed and then nodded his head.

"Jeff, I love her so much it hurts, and I wanted to hate her, bad. But you cant deny the fact that she is making up for what she did. She showed up at the hospital to check on me, she took care of me, shes been with me all week, everything has been going perfect. A couple days after everything happened, she broke down to me, and told me how sorry she was and that he had always loved me. She said that when she saw what Adam did to me, it couldn't help but make her feel like it was her fault." Matt paused " And I believe her…I know when shes lying, and I know when she isn't…and this was her being true. And uh, I didn't know what to do with it at first, until I followed my heart. She made a mistake, and while…it still bothers me every single day that she did it…we're working past that, we all make mistakes."

Jeff had his head down this entire time taking it all in.

Matt continued " I would rather be with her this time again, in case it could turn out to be something great, rather than wondering what if for the rest of my life. She makes me happy….basically, the bottom line is…Im not looking for you to forgive her, I would never ask you of that…I just want you to try and accept 'us' "

The two brothers were silent for a moment, until Jeff looked up.

"Okay" he replied dryly. "But I havent forgiven her…Im just doing this for you."

Matt smiled "That's all I ask man…that's all I ask"

The two talked for a while before returning to the main room.

Matt spotted Amy sitting on the couch talking with Beth, as Jeff went to grab a beer Matt made his way over to Amy and wrapped her in his arms.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl" he said to Beth.

"No problem" she smiled.

As Jeff made his way over, Amy broke apart from Matt. "Jeff, uh could I talk to you for a second?" Amy asked

Jeff looked around the room for a while trying to come up with something to say, he finally gave in and nodded his head. The two walked into the kitchen to where Amy and Beth had been earlier.

"Jeff, I understand that you must hate me right now…but I just want you to know that, if you could just, act okay with this whole situation…for Matt, I would really apprieciate that." She paused " I know I hurt all of you, along with Matt, but I want you to know that I regret it every single day, but I cant take back what I did…I can only work to make it better."

"I already told Matt I'd give this whole situation a chance, its just…man Amy…you have to stop fucking with peoples lives" Amy wanted to fight this comment, but she decided for the moment, to let it go. " If I were Matt I would have never forgiven you…but hes too crazy about you to understand…look just do me a favor, and don't fuck him over again, okay?"

Amy felt a bit relieved he was being so civil to her " No, I mean, sure…I wont, I wouldn't even think of it." She paused " Thanks for being understanding" She reached over to hug him, but he wouldn't allow it…pulling away.

Jeff shook his head "You have to work a little bit harder to earn my trust" he said slowly before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Im sorry its been so long since I last updated, Ive been really busy with school and getting ready for Prom and whatnot, so I hope you enjoy this one. Its what I consider, kind of the turning point of knowing where just Amy stands.

Please Review !! I promise Ill get the next up sooner.

* * *

Several weeks had flown by since that turbulent night at the party. Things couldn't have been going better for Matt and Amy, yet they were still shaky with Jeff. Since the party Matt's father had warmed up slightly to Amy again, though he could still tell that there was some hostility there…but that was expected. Shane and Shannon had been dealing pretty well with the situation themselves. Shannon had warmed up to her again right away as the two re-bonded over music…however Matt couldn't really read Shane at this point. The two were however, being civil to his girlfriend, which was all he could ask for as he tried to make up for lost times.

Jeff on the other hand still wasn't so sure about the redhead reentering his life. He had still be slightly standoffish to her whenever the two were around once another, but it wasn't as if he was not speaking to her. Matt couldn't help but admit, when the three were able to travel on the road from time to time, Jeff was unusually quiet.

For the most part everything seemed to be going fine, except for some people around the locker room. Slowly, over the past couple weeks news had leaked that the two were back together…and as Matt expected, the new received mixed emotions. Some were happy for the two to have found one another again, while some on the other hand of course felt that Matt was making a huge mistake, and that she shouldn't be trusted. Then of course there were the assholes who insisted to make jokes about the couple to Matts face such as "Lets ask Adam is Amy is really a redhead" and things like that.

"Hey, Im going to go and get some food or something" Jeff emerged from the bathroom in their locker room "You want some?" He pointed to Matt.

Matt shook his head "Jeff? …Do you think I have anything to worry about with Amy?"

Jeff was caught off guard by this, as the two had pretty much made a silent agreement not to discuss Amy "Ughh" Jeff let out a sigh "I don't know Matt" he replied honestly."

"I don't" Matt stated " Ive given it a lot of thought…and I just really cant see it happening again….its just…God dammit, it pisses me off so bad that everyone runs around here acting like its some big joke." he paused "Like earlier today Shane O' Mac dropped by, and commented how 'I better keep my eye on that girl'…I don't know Im just fed up" He shook his head.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders not wanting to get involved…as he honestly did not know what to think "That's the price of love I guess" he replied before leaving the room.

* * *

As Jeff moved through the halls he spotted Amy arriving, with her duffel bag draped over her shoulder. He was about to continue walking and go unnoticed until he spotted Adam in the corner of his eye, running to catch up to Amy. This of course peaked his interest. As this point he decided he should keep an eye on the situation, and quickly he dashed into the next room so he could oversee them.

Once he caught up to the redhead Adam placed his arm on her shoulder.

She turned around quickly "You scared the hell out of me" she gasped, stepping back.

He ignored her comment and grinned at her "Long time so see!" he paused "What are you doing here?"

Amy cleared her throat "Im here to see Matt"

Adam laughed and nodded his head "Rigghht, youre back with Hardy"

Amy was already growing both worried and sick of this conversation "Yeah" she replied confidently "Almost two months now"

"Im happy for you" Adam replied unconvincingly, he then leaned into give her a hug, to which Amy reluctantly reciprocated.

As they pulled apart Adam looked her in the eyes before leaning in and attempting to kiss her. As he moved in closer to her face Jeff saw Amy shove him away from her.

"Jesus Christ!" Amy yelled "What the hell?!"

"Come on Amy, no one is going to see" Adam coaxed.

"No." Amy said through gritted teeth " It doesn't matter"

She then turned on her heels to walk away, but before she could Adam grabbed her on the shoulder, drawing her back. "Didn't make a difference before" He said mocking her.

Amy raised her arm to pull away from him, before then reaching up and slapping him in the face.

She then proceeded to run away from him, as she headed towards Matt's room.

As she reached The Hardy's locker room, she stopped just in front of the door to smooth down her shirt and flatten down her hair, trying to regain her composer for Matt….the last thing she wanted him to think was that something strange was going on…especially when it wasn't. Once she felt back to her old self, she knocked on the door and then proceeded to enter the locker room.

"Hey Matt Whats--" Amy stopped when she studied his face, something was up "Whats wrong?" she asked while taking a seat next to him on the bench.

Matts head continued to hang from his spot "nothing…uh, how was your drive here?"

Amy shook her head 'You just cant change the subject that easily…whats up?"

"Amy, its just" He hated to ask this "Its just me and you right?"

Amy laughed and looked around the room "Yeah Matt, its just me and you"

Matt gave her a look "The guys keep coming by, and theyre saying these things…and I have to tell you, its really starting to piss me off."

She knew it would come eventually…it was just fact, she knew the guys would start something just to start something. "People are going to talk Matt" Amy sighed, thinking of what had happened earlier…she just wanted to erase her past.

"Amy can I trust you?" Matt blurt out.

Amys eyes got wide, she was speechless, she thought he was the one person who actually didn't doubt her. "Do you trust me?" She asked dryly.

Matt paused, before slowly nodding his head "Honestly, I think so….but I don't get it…" He paused " I seem to be the only one…and I don't know why I should trust you, honestly." Amy hung her head, but he gripped her hand to ensure her that it was all okay, as she listened on " I don't know, there just something about this…all of this, that feel right, and I do…I do trust you…I think. I mean, I think its going to take a while for me to feel fully secure, especially with everyone talking…but honestly, I want us to work….I love you"

Amy nodded her head slowly " Matt, I promise you..I wont, I cant hurt you like that again" she paused "I just want you to believe that."

Matt nodded…he was trying.

Something else was on his mind though…something he thought could possibly make him feel better about this whole situation. He had been thinking about it ever since Jeff had left him alone. It seemed kind of quick…but considering all they had been through, it seemed right "Move in with me" Matt spat out looking her girlfriend in the eyes.

"What?" Amy asked, more like gasped in her shocked manner of not expecting what had just happened.

"Move in with me" He stated this time more confidently…it would make him feel more at ease right? If she was always in Carolina, and they were living together again. "Come on Ames…it was perfect last time….before um…"

Amy looked down "Yeah…" She said quietly. After giving it some thought she finally concluded that this is what she wanted to do "Lets do it" She said smiling.

Matt grinned and wrapped Amy in a hug.

"By the way, we're going to see 7 seconds next week" Amy smiled as the two pulled away.

"Okay" Matt laughed.

A squeak of the two alerted the two that Jeff had returned. With this Amy stood up "Im going to run and say Hello to some of the girls" she told Matt.

As she headed towards Jeff he reached towards her to give her a slight hug "Hey red" he greeted.

As they separated she looked at him confused.

"I saw you com in earlier, but I didn't get a chance to say hello" Jeff said in reference to the situation with Edge earlier.

As Amy left the room a small grin crept across Amy's face…She remembered Jeff refusing to hug her weeks ago, until he gained some trust back for her…this was a start.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, as promised, I tried to get this next chapter up quickly!

Side Note: Just because I didn't write things in doesn't mean they didn't happen, like imagine that by this point Shane and Shannon had both had a chance to talk to Amy, and they, in my mind, are growing to forgive her. Afterall, Im going to ask everyone to not pay attention to time and things like that, Im going to say that Amy and Matt have been back together for 3 months at this point, whereas in actual time from what I wrote it would only be 2 months.

Thanks! And Please Review .

* * *

For the past month or so Amy had slowly been moving her things back into the home she use to call her own- the one she had shared with Matt over two years ago.

It seems as of lately her life had come full circle, as she found herself living there once again. Things had grown easier as time had passed, things were getting back to normal with she and her old friends, especially Jeff whom she had a chance to speak to recently about the events of the past. He confirmed to her that he did see Adam make a move on her that day at the arena, and that it was a good start at gaining his trust once again. He had joked that she wasn't completely off the hook yet, but it did confirm that she was committed to Matt…so far.

It wasn't exactly perfect, but it was a start.

It seemed though, that however far things went, Amy always found herself brought back down by the past. She and Matt were having an amazing time together, it was just like old times, the two had started living together again, traveling, seeing shows and they hadn't really discussed much of the past. The two had agreed to move on into their future; still no matter how far ahead they got, it was all bogged down by Matt doubting her in his mind. The boys in the locker rooms were still making comments, and while Matt hadn't said anything to her, she knew they bothered him just as well.

Amy found refuge in talking to Trish, it seemed that when she had no one to turn to years ago, when she realized what a huge mistake she made…and when she lost everyone, Trish was still there to talk to her, the true makings of a best friend.

"Ughh" Amy let out an aggravated yell into the phone " I don't know Trish, I just wish there was some way, some how I could make him feel like this is it"

"Well, is it?" Trish questioned from the other line.

"Yes." Amy stressed, while she hung a few shirts up in the closet. "Yes, I want to be with him, this is it, no more messing around"

"Good" Trish paused "I mean, god Amy, you were so stupid. "

"I know-" Amy Began.

"I mean jeeze, you dated the guy for what, five…six years? And then you just throw it all away?" Trish lectured.

"I know I know, but what do I do now?" Amy then sat down on the edge of the bed near her " I mean I think he knows how I feel, and he did ask me to move in with him, its just…where do I go from now, the boys are still talking…and I just want him to know, that I love him, and I want to be with him" she paused, stressing the next statement "And no one else. Ever." She stood up and walked around the room the two shared again, adjusting her cell phone in her hands. She eyed up the photo that sat on his nightstand, the same from the first night they got back together " We had something great, and I ruined it, and I've paid for it dearly, Trish, I wish I never hurt him…but I just wish everyone would stop and let us move it, because theyre causing him even more pain by bringing it back to the forefront. "

Trish took in what her friend was saying "Yeah, I get what you mean. Have you told him all that?"

"More or less"

"Well, I think you just need to find some way for him to make sure…some way for him to know, just keep telling him" Trish paused "Where is his now?"

Amy thought about what Trish had to say, and it seemed like she had tried just about everything to let him know how she felt "He's next door, his Dad is having some sort of Memorial day party with friends and family and everything."

"So Why arent you there?" Trish asked

"I don't know" Amy sighed " Matt told me to go, but Im afraid…I just don't know how everyone is going to feel about it, about us being together again…they all have to know what happened…" she explained.

With a knock on the door, Matt entered the room.

"Hey, hold on for a second okay?" She spoke into the phone, before placing it down on the bed.

"Hey" Matt grinned at her.

Amy returned his gesture "What are you doing over here, party's over there.." She laughed

Matt reached over and grabbed her hand from her side. "You should be there." Amy started to shake her head, but he cut her off " I mean, Jeff's down there telling the story of how he got lost coming home from Atlanta…and I don't think its any match, for our lost road trip story coming back for that 7 seconds show" he teased " I don't think I could show him up without you"

Amy smiled, remembering what happened just a few weeks before " I don't know Matt, I mean im not even dressed for it" She made up an excuse looking down at her clothing of sweatpants and an oversized shirt, her 'moving in uniform' as she had termed it earlier.

" Oh come on, its not exactly a formal event" Matt laughed pointing to himself, shirtless and in a soaked pair of jeans.

Amy smiled "Yeah, um why are you all wet?"

"Shan pushed me into the pool" she replied shaking his head.

Amy laughed at the visual image.

"Come on Ames, we have to get him back" Matt tried to convince her.

"Alright, Maybe I'll be down in a little bit" she said, before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Matt nodded to her and he left the room and headed next door.

"I think you should go" Trish began, as Amy picked up the phone.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked

"Yeahh I was listening, I heard the whole thing, I think you should go" she continued "Youre going to have to encounter them at some point or another, get it over with…besides I have to get running, I have some sort of dinner to go to myself"

After the two got off the phone Amy sorted through her clothes and decided Trish was right, after all she had an idea…

As Amy headed into Gil's yard she painted an uneasy smile on her face. She figured it would be best to act as if nothing was bothering her, or holding her back. She tried to stay hidden so she could spot Matt, and head over to him, without have to deal with any whispers along the way. After a few moments scanning the vast yard, she saw him standing around talking to Jeff and a few of his cousins.

She quickly dashed over there unnoticed, wrapping her arms around his waste from behind. She placed a soft kiss on his tanned shoulders before leaning her head against his back. "Hey you" she said quietly.

At this Matt turned around and fixed it so he had his arm around her shoulder, bringing her in to his little circle "Hey, Im glad you made it" he whispered to her.

The night went more smoothy than Amy had imagined it would. It was pretty laid back as the two spent the evening joking around with old friends and mingling with family - Amy even managed to shove Shannon into the pool when he wasn't looking, to get him back after all.

As it began to grow dark, and slowly people began to leave the party Amy pulls Matt aside. "Hey um, mind if we talk alone for a bit?" She asked, nervous, biting her lower lip.

Matt looked at her confused " Sure, whats up?"

Amy reached for his hand without saying a word and led him through his childhood backyard, and through the woods, they headed in a few feet deep until they reached a clearing, where the boys old trampoline sat. Letting go of his hand Amy walked around the area and began to turn on the solar lights that they guys had set up there. She then walked on top of the make shift ring, the trampoline, and sat down in the middle of it. She smiled at him and patted the sport next to her, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I havent been back her in such a long time" Matt admitted as he took a seat next to her.

Amy nodded her head "The last time I was back here was when you were training to come back from your knee injury. " she paused "Its really nice back here though, peaceful."

"We have so many memories back here" Matt began "This is where we first taught you how to do a moonsault"

Amy smiled as he gazed dropped to the bottom of the trampoline. She sat there not moving her eyes for a few minutes while Matt studied her face.

"Ames, what up?" she didn't looked up, so he continued " What wrong, why are you so quiet?"

Its now or never, she thought to herself.

"Matt I don't know how to exactly say this" She paused looking down nervous "Okay, Um..I guess Ill just tell it like it is." She took a breath, evident that she was nervous and licked her lips. " Matt, I love you so much, and I always have…these several months have been crazy, we've had to do so much work together, rebuilding what we lost…and honestly, its all my fault" she looked down "And I know that. And I'm sorry that you've had to put up with people talking and saying things, and you shouldn't have to deal with that" Amy rambled on

Matt leaned over and grabbed her hands "Amy, are you breaking up with him?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"Matt, I just want to fix all of this, I love you, I mean I really truely do love you..." She paused, and took a deep breath "And I want you to know that I have changed, and hat you could trust me…and that Im serious.." She looked down once more before locking her eyes with his brown pools. "Matt, will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks yet again for all the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. Im sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up, Ive been really busy with school work and everything.

So, without further delay, heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and Please Review!!

* * *

Minutes pass and Matt hasn't said a word yet, Amy watches on as he continues to stare into space, speechless.

Amy was growing more and more worried by the second 'this was a bad idea' she thought to herself, she was beginning to regret it all, wondering if maybe he didn't want to be with her. "Its just, I wanted to prove to you, Im yours forever, if you'll have me, and that this is what I want" her talking grew faster and she began more nervous of her actions "I just, don't want you to listen to the guys, and I do want to be with you and I never want to hurt you again and-"

While Amy was rambling on Matt leaned in closer to her "Be quiet" he said before kissing her softly on the lips. "This isn't right though…" Matt paused "Do me a favor and wait here for a few minutes?" He asked before getting up, and heading towards his fathers house.

Amy let out a deep breath. "Okay" Amy said outloud, letting out a deep sigh as she watched Matt disappear out of sight. " So here I am, alone…in the woods" She just wanted to be with him, and now she was worried that she ended up ruining everything…that she was driving him away.

Amy reluctantly waited, fighting back tears inside. She began to wonder to herself if it was all over, she couldn't help but let her mind wander, feeling heartbroken inside. Her mind began to bring her to a dark place, she began to think of the extremes, and 'what ifs'…like what if this whole thing was Matt's way of getting back at her for the pain she caused him….what if he really didn't want to be with her….

She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head…Matt wasn't like that.

After she sat there, for what seemed like forever, she decided it would be best if maybe she just left.

As she made her way out of the wooded area and back into the Hardy family's yard she saw Matt coming out of his fathers house in the distance.

Talk about being stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

Amy stood there frozen as Matt reached her and confronted her, before he could say anything Amy began " This was a bad idea wasn't it Matt? " She asked in a panicky tone "Im sorry.."

Matt shook his head and placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the spot from which she had just come.

As they stood outside of the trampoline Matt stopped, and Amy began again " Matt, if you think I should leave…"

"Sit" Matt ignored her comments as he pointed to the edge of his makeshift ring.

Amy nodded her head, and without a word did what she was told.

Matt began to pace around and Amy watched on helplessly.

"I don't know where you get to thinking all this crazy stuff" he began. "I mean, Amy, I love you…but this isn't right"

He stopped to face her, a small smile creeping on his face. He walked ahead a few paces, so he was standing directly in front of her, before he dropped down to one knee.

"Matt…" Amy started, confused " Whats going on?" It couldn't be…she thought. "WHat are you doing?"

"I'm making things right" he whispered.

From his spot on the ground, he reached over to grab her hand, he held it in his own as he began to speak. " You mean the world to me." he began " Amy, I thought we were over…I thought this was all done." with this tears began to roll down her face " But then two months ago, you came back into my life…and uh, I wasn't sure how I felt about that, at first. But now I know that, its made everything right again…you came back, and you told me that this what it, and that you had made a mistake, and in time I started to see that. I use to think that we could never ever fix this…but time has proven me wrong" he paused "in so many ways. Amy, something brought us back together, and I cant ignore that." He took a deep breath " You make me happier than anyone, or anything in this world, and when Im with you I feel complete. I use to think that wrestling was the only thing I needed in my life to get by, but after you, I realized I was wrong. I need you, and I want you by my side until the day I die." He brought her hand over to his mouth and kissed it softly , with his free hand he pulled a black box from his pocket." I love you more than I ever thought possible, so much it hurts, I never ever want to lose this again…so, Amy…will you marry me?" he finished before opened the small ring box, to reveal a white gold ring with a princess cut diamond- the ring he originally intended to give her just two years before. He didn't have it in his heart to get rid of it.

Amy nodded her head "Yes" she gasped out before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck enveloping him in a kiss. "Yes" she said louder as the two broke apart.

Matt grinned at her as he took the ring from its velvet shelter and placed and onto her slender finger. He placed his hand on her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss, he then , moved then down to her waste, as the kiss grew more passionate as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

The two fell back onto the trampoline , never breaking their lip lock until Amy found herself on top of Matt "thank you" she said through breaths, she was glad he had forgiven her.

The night when on in much the same was as the two make love for what seemed like hours. After they finished they laid in one anothers arms taking in the night sky for all of its beauty.

As Matt felt her breathing slow down he looked over to the body next to him, she was slowly drifting off to sleep a smile plastered on her face. He couldn't believe how far they'd come in such a short time. To many he was sure, it would seem like the two were rushing into things, but to Matt, this felt perfect…after all they had dated for years.

His life was finally back on track, as he saw it. He glanced down at his fiancé one last time, before letting his eyes shut for the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry I havent updated in over a week, but Im graduating next week, and so these past few, and next week will be/ was crazy, Ive had so much to do that this whole writing thing didnt come about very quickly. Though I assure you, it will move along much faster after June 6th!

Thanks for threviews you all gave me, I enjoyed them. Im glad most of you are pleased with Amy and Matt getting married! So please, as always review this chaper !!

* * *

A week since the two decided they would finally wed had gone by, and the two were sitting in Matts kitchen facing one another. Amy looked down at the shimmering band on her finger.

"Its so beautiful Matt" she smiled, she must have said that same statement about a billion times that week.

"You say it liked youre surprised" Matt replied joking around before stretching his hand out so it was no cupping hers.

" No, I just…I never thought wed see this day" she paused and looked down "Well…not never, but lately."

Matt nodded as if to stop her from saying anymore "I know" he replied silently.

"I just cant believe you kept this after everything that happened…"Amy trailed off, Matt after all had mentioned that, it was the same ring he planned on proposing with two years ago.

"Well..I wanted to get rid of it, believe me" Matt begin, he was never one to beat around the bush when it came to telling the truth. " But honestly, I just couldn't…I don't know what it was, it just felt like I was uh, throwing away my life..for six years I guess"

She nodded, and then began to discuss lighter issues "Im glad things worked out better for us than with Matt and Lita" Amy joked.

"Something tells me that uh, Matt will always hold a candle out for Lita. Deep down, he loves her."

Amy looked at him, amused that they were even having this conversation. She nodded her head "Im sure Lita regrets what happened, and misses him a lot"

Matt then grew up the courage to ask a question he had been wondering since the two first got back together "Amy, do you think that theyll ever get back together?"

"Um, well I think she's really happy doing her own thing right now…but maybe in a few years theyll be back" She stated. She knew how bad Matt wanted her to come back to wrestling, but she felt that right now..it was just too soon.

" I think Ill be able to deal with that" Matt smiled, and then looked up at the clock on their wall " God, where's my dad?"

"I don't know, wasn't he supposed to be here, like 20 minutes ago?" Amy question, as Matt nodded.

Truth be told she was kind of nervous for Gil to come over, Matt had told he about the engagement, and he, from what Matt said didn't seem too thrilled.

Matt could sense Amy's discomfort growing "You know it will be okay right?"

Amy nodded and then looked down at herself. " Is what I have on okay?" She asked, clad in a black polo and long pants.

"Yeah why?" Matt asked chuckling ' I don't think my dad cares what you have on."

"He called me a whore!" Amy exclaimed, in reference to the story Matt hold told her a few days ago.

"I didn't call you that because of the clothing you wear" Gil stated as he appeared in the kitchen.

Amy spun her head around in shock. The two forgot their door was unlocked and must have not heard him come in because of their loud talking.

"Hey Dad" Matt said uneasily "Why don't you talk a seat?" he patted the spot on the table next to him, across from Amy.

Gil walked over to the table and sat down where he son had directed him to do. " I cant stay long"

"Its okay, we just need to talk about the wedding" Matt said in a calm manner, but noted Gil rolling his eyes. " Dad, Im serious, what's your problem really?"

"I just don't want you two rushing into anything you may regret" Gil explained, he looked at Matt and then Amy.

"This is what we both want " Matt begin "but.."

Amy then interrupted him " I get where he's coming from. Mr. Hardy " Amy paused, noting that it felt weird to address him as this seeing as she was so used to calling him dad. " and if I were you Id hate me you"

"Hate you?" Gil asked " Amy, I don't hate you…Im just…I, Im still not used to this whole thing of you two being back together again. I watched that man" he pointed to Matt "fall apart for months because of you, and its just hard for me to walk into all of this with a smile on my face."

Amy nodded and looked down, she didn't know what else to say "I understand"

Gil's face then grew more sincere "I did however, talk to Jeff, and he told me what happened last month"

Amy's head shot up, and her eyes grew large. She hadn't told Matt about the mishap with Adam.

"What happened?" Matt cut in.

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Its really not that big a deal" Amy explained looking at Matt. The truth was, she didn't want to get him worked up…and of course the mere mentioned of Adam, let alone what he attempted to do, would send Matt off the wall.

"Sure it is" Gil defended her.

'Ugh, now he defends me' Amy thought to herself.

"Jeff told me, that when Amy went to visit you a while back, he saw Adam come onto her" Gil continued as Matt's face reddened " He tried to force himself on her, until she ended up slapping him in the face, and telling him that things were different"

"Fucking bastard" Matt mumbled "Why didn't you tell me?" He raised his voice, thought he wasn't yelling directly at Amy, just annoyed at Adam and the situation that had taken place.

"I didn't see what the big deal was!" Amy exclaimed.

"it's a huge deal" Matt spat back

"Look, I didn't want this to happen" Amy began " Things were going so great and I didn't want you to get worked up about anything, I wanted us to just forgot about all of that."

Matt then looked her in the eyes and calmed down "Amy, Im never going to forget what happened" She looked down, but he placed his two fingers under her chin to bring her eyes back up to his level " But baby, what you did, isn't anything to make me mad, quite the opposite." Matt then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

Amy let a small smile escape from her lips, she was now confident that Matt knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to her love for him.

Gil cleared his throat "Anyway, ever since Jeff told me about that Ive been looking a Amy in a bit of a softer light" he redirected his attention towards her " I don't forgive you completely for what you did…but uh, at least I think youve learned your lesson, and aren't about to do it again"

Amy nodded.

"So then" Gil continued " What about this wedding?"

"Well" Amy begin, squeezing Matts had gently " We were thinking we would have a summer wedding, set at the end of July, um, July 30th actually."

Gil looked confused " You do realize that's less than two months from now, right?" he questioned

Matt nodded his head " Yeah but, Vince only gave me a certain week that I can take vacation on this year, and its that week…so we figure well get married, and then go off for our honeymoon." He said while sending a small grin over in Amy's direction.

Gil nodded his head " That's doable then"

" Yeah, and we were thinking you know, small, just a few of our close friends and family" Amy brought up. That truly was the only way the two wanted it. Amy had talked it over to Trish, who couldn't understand why she was so opposed to a large wedding, but it just wouldn't feel right to she and Matt to have some big hoopla, it didn't make it anymore special that it already was.

"Where are you having this?" Gil questioned

"uhh that's something we wanted to talk to you about" Matt begin " See, we were thinking we would have it here, on the property, in the huge opening in the woods, where our ring it. " He paused " Well move out the ring, and then have it there"

Amy continued for him " Yeah, because its so special to both of us. I mean its where Jeff and Matt basically learned all they knew, where Matt first taught me how to wrestle, which is what truly first brought us together…" She then locked eyes with Matt " Its where we talked together, for hours and fell in love, and then ultimately where we decided to make this who thing official and just get married already."

Gil watched as the two of them stared into one another's eyes for a few seconds before speaking up. He could truly see how much the two were in love with one another "I think that sounds like a fine idea" he stated.

For the rest of the afternoon the three discussed plans for the wedding that would soon take place. Matt zoned out through half of it as he just concentrated on where his life had gone so quickly, and how happy he had become. The huge hole that was in his life before, for two long years, how now been filled once again, and he never even expected it to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know I remember the first time I saw you" Amy said to Matt tracing her fingers along his arm as she lay facing him in bed. "I thought you were a huge dork"

"What?!" Matt exclaimed, as Amy tried for a moment to keep a straight face before busting out into a fit of laughter.

"Im just joking, I really admired you, and I couldnt pinpoint exactly why..." Amy paused before continuing "There was just a fire in your eyes, I cant even explain it, it had me hooked...still does."

Matt smiled and then lowered his head to give her a short sweet kiss. "Its cause Im so hot" he joked.

Amy rolled her eyes "Im so lucky to be dating a Hardy Boy...maybe I could be like Nancy Drew...Vince should have marketed that" she chuckled "You know something for our geeky fans to get excited about"

"Nancy would never wear a thong Amy" Matt said scoffing at her, trying to be very serious.

Amy just smiled at him and inhaled loudly "This is what Ive missed the most you know" Matt just look at her "No seriously, this right here, just laughing and talking about stupid stuff together...that no one else would ever talk about. "

"If anyone listened in to half of our conversations, they would think we were nuts" Matt replied

"Maybe be are…." she paused "I cant wait to marry you, you know that?" Amy said while examining the ring on her finger "I mean I totally didnt mean to turn this into one of those cheesy made for tv movie conversations, but Im just really excited. I mean, when I was little I always imagined my life to be so much different, and believe it or not, I wasnt one of those girls who saw a wedding fitting into the picture."

Matt titled his head at her "Seriously? I thought that was every little girls dream"

Amy shook her head "I mean dont miss understand, it was always a nice idea, but the older I got and once I began to really map out my life...I didn't see it. You know, I always, before I got into wrestling figured I would be some big rock star, or struggling artist in that way...and those types never get married " she laughed "...and then you came along"

Matt grinned shyly and took her hand into his, carefully lacing his and her fingers together "Amy youre everything I ever wanted, but never realized until I had you. To be honest with you, I only ever really saw myself getting married to you." he laughed "I mean obviously, when we broke up, I dated people here and there, but it was never the same. You know Im kind of like that stubborn puzzle that you cant complete, until you get that tricky jagged last piece in, which is what you are for me."

"Aw Matt, that was really tacky" Amy said smiling before kissing his cheek "...buuut, I liked it"

Amy began to think back about how much her life had changed, just from the course of when she first met Matt. He remembered how he had barely wanted anything to do with her after that first night they had spent together. Not that they didnt connect instantly, because they did. So much so it scared her, but Matt was so focused on wrestling, and making himself into something much larger, that he grew distant and almost disinterested in any relationship with Amy. As a matter of fact, she recalled how Matt made no qualms about saying that he believed that she fell alot harder for him that he did for her in the beginning. This may have been the case, but she was really able to shape him into the caring boyfriend that he became.

"I remember how you told me that I wasnt anything like you expected to fall for" began Amy with a grin, as she was reminded of this while reflecting on the past."My how things changed"

"Hey I was stupid back then, what did I know" Matt jokingly yelled in his defense before continuing "I just always saw myself with some blonde Barbie type, but uh, you completely changed my ways"

"Its okay I didnt always see myself with ' Good old sourthern clean cut Matt Hardy' " Amy replied using finger quotes for emphasis "I always saw myself with the grungdy rocker type, but of course Im glad it didnt work out that way Matty"

"Oh jeeze Ames, sorry I shower more than once a week" Matt replied sarcastically

Amy shook her head laughing "Shut up, you know what I mean. I just always saw myself with someone alot more...well, bad"

"Oh I can be bad" Matt replied halfheartedly in his defense, before kissing and then nibbling at Amy's shoulder "When you least expect it, I'll prove it to you"

Amy just grinned, hoping that something good was in store for her in the near future "Is that a promise Hardy"

Matt just grinned wildly and wiggled his eyebrows at her. He was going to plan a night for her that she would never forget.

"So you and Trish are going shopping tomorrow right?" Matt recalled Amy telling him a week or so ago that she and Trish were going shopping for her wedding dress. This of course was the perfect way to change the subject. He couldnt even begin to imagine how beautiful she would look. Of course he had seen her in wedding dresses before, on tv, but this would be so much different this time around. This time it wouldnt be Lita and Kane or anyone out...this time it was Matt and Amy, and he couldnt ask for anything more.

"Yeah" Amy replied yawning "Im really excited about it. I mean, its not exactly my scene picking out some big white dress, but I cant wait. My mom is a little upset she cant be around for it though, but shes coming in next week so she doesnt have too long to wait to see the dress."

Matt nodded his head "Ohh thats great, is she staying with us, or a hotel?"

"Hotel" Amy replied, while yawning again "You know my Mom, she never wants to get in the way of anymore"

"Well, our house is always open to her" Matt made sure to refer to his home as 'their home', just to remind Amy again that they were in this together, and it was, once again, just as much her home as it is his. "But you seem tired sweetie, lets get to bed"

Amy nodded sleepily as Matt reached over her to turn their bedside lamp off before he draped a free arm around Amy's small frame. The two exchanged their 'I love yous' and drifted off into sleep.

--

Sorry this was kind of like a filler chapter, but I really want to complete this story for you all…if anyone out there is still reading it.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week ) Please leave feedback


	13. Chapter 13

"Amy do me a favor and please tell me youre going with a traditional look for your dress" Trish laughed as the two stepped into the bridal shop.

"Well, I want it to be black" Amy began "and I want the detailing done in red lace...and then I want big studs just everywhere instead of beads"

"Shut up" Trish shot her a look before laughing

A sales clerk came over to the two young girls "Hi, My name is Jamie, is there anything I can assist you with, or anything youre looking for in particular?"

"She's getting married!" Trish exclaimed excitedly while point to Amy.

Typical Trish Amy thought before directing her attention to Jamie "Sure, I think im going pretty traditional. I want to make it my own though, maybe find something with different beading than the norm. Id like my bridesmaids in a deep purple color, so maybe we can work with that."

"Sure, let me gather some things for you as you walk around and look" Jamie replied before wandering off.

"You want purple beading on your dress?" Trish questioned

"Im not sure, I don't want anything tacky, but Id like to see what I can do" Amy then turned around taking in all of the sites of the shop. She then walked over to a rack and began going through dresses "I don't think Im very good at this Trish".

To say she was overwhelmed was putting things mildly.

"Sure you are" Trish replied before Amy shot her a look "Okay, so maybe youre not...but I am, and Im sure that girl working here knows what she's doing, so I don't know, just take a seat on that chair, and let us do the work"

"Are you serious? That seems a little strange"

Trish laughed 'Well, Ill be like youre personal shopper...itll be fun"

"Okay" Hesitatingly Amy sat down on the chair.

--

"Okay guys, I think this is it" Amy announced from behind the fitting room door to Trish and Jamie who were outside the room waiting for her in front of a 360 mirror.

"Well let us see girl!" Trish exclaimed, tipping the complimentary wine glass in her hand. Another reason why Trish liked going dress shopping was the complimentary wine at some of the more upscale shoppers such as this.

Moments later Amy stepped out slowly lifting up on the dress so she wouldn't pull on it while she walked. She then stepped up on a platform in front of the mirror and let the dress drop.

Almost instantly Trish let out an excited gasp "Oh Amy, you look beautiful"

After trying on about 30 different dresses, Amy had finally found the one. The strapless gown perfectly fit her body and style. The center and bust of the dress had a subtle lace overlay flowery pattern, very traditional just like Amy had wanted. The dress had very light purple beading covering it sporadically, that one would only notice when the light hit it at just the right angle. Jamie had found the most perfect dress fit exactly to what Amy had envisioned in her mind.

"When you said purple, I honestly thought you were nuts, but this is beautiful" Trish exclaimed while bending over to examine the dress.

Amy was beaming. Up until now the whole idea of a wedding didn't exactly seem real to her, but now, as she saw herself in this dress it was all coming together. "This is nuts" Amy giggled

"When is the wedding?" Jamie asked

"July 30th...a month today" the redhead replied

"Wow, must be getting excited!" Jamie said, her eyes lighting up.

Amy paused before replying "I've been too busy to even think about it" she laughed "We just decided on this a month or so ago, its all coming up kind of fast"

"Oh wow, so did you just meet this guy?" Jamie asked

"They've known each other for forever now" Trish answered for Amy

" We've been together on and off for about 7 years now" Amy replied

"With a two year breakup in between" Trish started, before Amy cut her off.

"But that doesn't really matter in the long run" Amy laughed uneasily afraid that Trish's big mouth would give out too much information. She figured Trish had just a little too much to drink while they were dress shopping "Hes someone I learned that I really cant live without. Its kind of like, when you find that one special person, you don't know what you have until youre without it, then when you get it back...its just that much more important to you"

"So basically you wanted to seal the deal" Jamie joked

"Pretty much" Amy replied smiling "Not to sound tacky, because its not my way, but if you knew him, youd understand"

"Plus he has a really big-" Trish began as Amy immediately put her hand over her friends mouth to silence her, making Jamie, the assistant laugh.

"Thanks for all the help Jamie, but I think this is the one" Amy said trying to wrap things up.

Jamie smiled and nodded "Okay let me get it set up and bagged for you and then you could be on your way, if you need anything else just give us a call and I hope you have a beautiful wedding."

--

"Heyy Matty Im home" Amy yelled into the house she shared with her boyfriend as she opened the door to step inside, with Trish stumbling after her.

She and Trish found their way into the entertainment room where they found Matt and Shane laying around on two separate couches watching a baseball game.

"Hey sweetie" Matt exclaimed when he noticed Amy and Trish enter the room. His attention then was drawn to the bagged dress that Amy was carrying. "How'd the shopping go?"

Amy grinned "Really really good" She then draped the dress over an empty chair in the room before taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Can I see it?" He said while rapping his arms around her

Before Amy had a chance to answer Trish had started "No stupid, you cant see that until the wedding day" she responded before laughing hysterically.

The three others just laughed "Trish is kind of drunk" Amy said in response while rolling her eyes.

"I am not!" Trish whined in defense before plopping down next to Shane and resting her head in his lap.

Shane immediately placed a mischievous smile on his face and looked at Matt who shrugged.

Hours and many drinks later the two girls decide to call it a night, as Amy goes to retire up to her bedroom, and Trish to a guest room in the house.

"They're something" Matt said before trailing off.

"Man what was with Trish" Shane began before ultimately changing the subject "So are you excited about the wedding?"

Matt nodded his head "Yeah, I really am. I feel like Ive been waiting for this for a long time, and enough time as passed by now that everyone is okay with us being together again. So Im feeling pretty good about it."

"That's great, Im happy for you, you two kind of always seemed like you should end up together " Shane paused "Even after everything happened a few years ago, you just felt like you fit together."

"Thanks Shane" Matt then smiled "Guess what I have planned for our honeymoon?"

Shane look at him indicating it was okay for him to just out and out tell him.

"Don't laugh" Matt began "So Amy has always wanted to take me to Disney World, and I would never let her, I always thought it was kind of silly, but she hasn't been there since she was a kid, and really wants to go back. I thought it might be nice for the two of us to go."

Shane nodded his head " That's a great idea man, I remember Amy talking about it just the other day, and how you wouldn't go with her"

Matt laughed "Exactly, I want it to be a complete surprise, so every time a commercial comes on for it, I always make fun of it and scoff…I want to throw her off as much as I could, and she definitely has no clue"

"That's genius" Shane said with a yawn "I don't know about you though, but Im getting pretty tired so I think Im going to get to bed"

"Alright, sounds good bro, me too" Matt was obviously too pumped up at this point to go to bed, after getting riled up talking about the wedding. 'This is a perfect time to tease Amy over it' Matt thought to himself, before running upstairs shortly after Shane.

--

Shane was startled from his sleep as he felt someone place a hand on his chest.

"Trish!" he exclaimed while looking at the digital clock on the nightstand "What are you doing, its 3 in the morning!"

"I cant sleep, and I don't really feel well" Trish responded while crawling into the bed with him. She then made herself comfortable sitting on his lap straddling him. "Do you mind if I sleep in here for the night?"

Shane, never one to pass up an 'opportunity' placed his hands around her slender waist and grinned " Uhh, Yeahh of course. Why don't you make yourself more comfortable though" He replied before removing one of his hands to gesture for her to lay down next to him.

"Im fine here" Trish replied as she then slid her body onto his so now her chin was resting on his shoulder.

Moments later, much to Shanes dismay she was sound asleep. "Well…this is interesting " Shane whispered aloud to no one.

Meanwhile, Matt and Amy were settling into bed themselves, after about an hour of minor chitchatting about the wedding.

Just as Amy was about to turn out the light on her nightstand she turned to Matt "You know, I better go check on Trish…"

Matt chuckled " What got into her today"

Amy shook her head" Im not sure I think after she and her fiancé broke up a year ago, she never really dealt with it, and then when we went dress shopping today, she was probably reminded of all of those feelings. I just cant believe she drank your last beers" Amy laughed, remember just a few hours ago Trish appeared into their living room, carrying Matts last two beers in her hand. "Ill be back"

As Amy wondered down the hall she decided to take a peak into Shanes room since it was on the way.

"What the…" Amy whispered to herself, as she peered in to see Trish laying on top of Shane, the two of them sound asleep.

Amy reentered she and Matt's bedroom with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" Matt questioned noticing the look on her face.

Amy shook her head " Youll never guess was I just saw"

Matt shot her a questioning glace " What"

"Okay, youre Shane…and Ill be Trish…okay" Amy began, as Matt nodded his head in a confused manner.

Amy walked over next to him on the bed, and crawled on top of him straddling him, just as Trish had done to Shane.

Matt's eyes popped out of his head "Trish and Shane?!" He exclaimed

Amy nodded her head biting her lip to hold herself back from laugher "Well, I don't know if anything happened, Trish was just sleeping on top of Shane like that…"

Matt shook his head "Knowing Shane, they weren't just sleeping" he laughed

Amy was about to get off of him and go to bed, but before she could Matt placed his hand on her thigh "Hey, why should we let them have all the fun in this house" Matt said softly, raising his eyebrows at her.

Before Amy had a chance to respond Matt pushed her off of him, so she was now laying on her back facing him. He have her a goofy grin before leaning over her and nibbling at her ear.

At this moment Amy couldn't resist having a little fun of her own "Sweetie?"

Matt stopped for a second to look at her, gesturing for her to continue.

"Matt I was thinking, that maybe we shouldn't do this?" Amy began, taking immense joy in playing with Matt in this way.

"Why?!" Matt exclaimed

"I don't know, I was just thinking that it might be nice, you know to for this last month, save ourselves for our wedding day, so its just that much more special….don't you think?" Amy asked leaving Matt speechless

"I, umm, uh, well…Ames" Matt stuttered, before Amy laughed and messed up his hair.

"Just kidding" She grinned, as she pulled off his shirt.

* * *

Heyy everyone thanks for still reading out there ), here another chapter.

Please review, they really motivate!!


	14. Chapter 14

"So uh, I heard about you and Trish last night man" Matt said to Shane just as he was leaving his house the next morning.

Shane then turned and faced him, a devilish grin forming on his face "I didn't do anything man" he said with a laugh.

Matt just shook his head "Amy said she saw you two"

"She really saw less than she thought she did" Shane said while rolling his eyes and adjusting the backwards baseball cap on his head.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused

"Trish came into my room, plastered, and asked if she could spend the night with me" Shane paused "Of course I said yes…I mean…have you seen her? Shes hot right? Anyway, she got on top of me, and then…fell asleep…that's kind of why Im booking it out of here so early today, I don't want things to get awkward really soon" He looked around nervously for any sight of Trish

Matt laughed "Wait a minute, wait a minute man, so you mean she came into your room….YOUR ROOM, and then fell asleep straddling you?"

Shane nodded his head

"That's the most hysterical thing Ive ever heard in my life" Matt replied laughing hysterically.

"Yeah well you know whats not the funniest thing Ive ever heard?" Shane asked before continuing "My best friend's girlfriend screaming his name at 4am"

Matt grinned at him "Sorry man, what can I say"

Shane just shook his head and laughed as he left.

If Matt could say one thing, it was that things were never boring around there. He couldn't help but wonder exactly just what Trish was thinking.

* * *

Amy woke up as her cell phone alarm rang loudly, blasting Rancid's Ruby Soho. She moaned groggily. She then reached her hand over expecting to hit Matts chest, instead she was startled suddenly as her hand hit flat against the bed. This caused Amy to look over to see that Matt was already up for the morning.

She sat up in the bed and look around the room. It was unbelievable how your whole life could change so quickly, and Amy had been through it twice. The first time being when she and Matt had ended their relationship. She remembered going to bed that night, knowing that what she was doing was wrong, and then being woken up in the middle of the night--she had been caught and now she was being forced out of the house that she had built with quite possibly the man that she was destined to marry. The second time her life had changed so quickly, was essentially right now. If you had asked her 6 months ago if she ever thought she would be in this position, sitting in the bedroom she shared with Matt again, she would have thought you were crazy.

But it was perfect, and it was everything she had ever wanted--if not more.

She picked up a picture on the nightstand nearest to her side of the bed and studied it, tracing the outline of the black picture frame with her fingertips.. It was a candid picture that a fan had taken and sent to them early on in their wrestling careers. It was taken the night that 'Matt and Lita' had began their relationship. They were standing on the middle of the ramp, Amys arms around Matt's neck, their eyes locked on each other, and each of them had a grin from ear to ear. It had been one of the happiest, most exciting moments of their lives.

Amy was shaken from her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door and saw Trish's head peak in. "Do you have a minute?" she asked.

Amy smirked, remembered what she had saw last night. She nodded her head and patted Matts side of the bed, telling her to take a seat.

Trish noted the picture that Amy was holding " I remember looking at that picture at your house two years ago.."Trish trailed off for a few moments "You know right before-"

"--I, I know, I remember" Amy cut her off quietly. She recalled the night that Trish was speaking about very vividly, it was the night before Matt found out…

"I remember sitting around and you picked up that picture and you said to me 'Have you ever seen two people as in love as Matt and Lita?'" Trish continued " I thought it was so strange that you referred to yourself as Lita, even if in the picture it was you in character, it was still the two of you in love."

Amy nodded her head slowly, looking down, not wanted to really make eye contact with Trish "I was so confused…" she paused, her voice shaky " It had been a really rough, and, complicated couple of months. I had become so jaded by everything that I began to lose sight of what and who we were. I hadn't been home in a while, and then I saw that picture, and it just got to me. It reminded me of everything that I stood for, and everything I had loved….it reminded me of a better time" Amy began playing with the sheets, distractedly as she talked " Trish, I felt so guilty, and I wanted to tell him…I just couldn't. I remember you told me that we were meant for each other, and my insides just crushed."

Trish was beginning to feel like she brought up a really uncomfortable situation "Amy I didn't mean to bring up anything bad, I hadn't even thought before I said it"

Amy shook her head and finally looked Trish in the eye "No, no Im glad you did. I mean things are different now, and that time has passed…but I mean it doesn't make me feel any less guilty about it, and Im just it doesn't make Matt hurt any less." Amy then decided to change the subject "So, um, how'd you sleep?"

Trish took a deep breath, remembering what had happened the night before "Oh, I slept pretty good…"She paused "I was really out of it Amy"

Amy let out a small laugh "Tell me about it, so um, how was sex with Shane." she asked bluntly catching her best friend off guard.

"Amy!" Trish exclaimed "It never happened"

Amy gave her friend a look "Trish, I walked in on you two, you were on top of him"

Trish buried her head in her hands, trying to hide how embarrassed she was "For some reason I thought it would be a good idea to sleep in Shane's bed…just sleep, but then when I got there, I thought otherwise, and for some god awful reason I climbed on top of him…" Trish then came up from her hands and look up at Amy " then I fell asleep"

Amy stared blankly at her "You feel asleep? Like right there…right then?"

Trish nodded her head slowly before the two girls burst out in laughter.

"Amy its not funny!" Trish exclaimed, before cracking another smile "Okay, so it is…but seriously what am I going to do now, Im so embarrassed!"

"Shane probably thought he was going to get lucky…boy did you teach him"

"Shut up!!" Trish squealed " I mean, I don't know why I even decided to do that, but for some reason when I saw him laying there…I don't know…there was just this strange feeling that came over me"

"Ouuu Trish is in looooove" Amy teased

"I am not!" Trish laughed before hitting Amy in the head with a pillow. "Hes cute though, right?"

Amy shook her head, shocked that she was even having this conversation with Trish. But then decided to take her seriously "Yes, very"

"I think I only just noticed last night" Trish began "I don't know Amy, its going to be so awkward when it gets closer to your wedding day, and I have to be around him all the time, I mean Im your maid of honor, im going to be around all the time!"

"Annnd, Shane is Matt's best man" Amy reminded her

"Wait, shane?!" Trish exclaimed, as she now realized the day would be much more awkward than she had thought " What about Jeff?"

"Jeff wanted to walk with Beth down the isle, and Beth wasn't going to be my maid of honor" Amy explained.

"Ughhh great" Trish sighed. "So any new revelations on the wedding front?" she wanted to change the subject and fast.

"Nothing exciting really, I mean Matt and I are going to discuss our guest list this afternoon after we clean everything out of my old house. Im going to order the flowers today, white lilies…and umm..OH!" Amy exclaimed her last word, before continuing "I want to surprise Matt, with out first dance song…"

"Ouu!" Trish exclaimed "With what?"

"I kind of want the first song we dance to, to be a Pearl Jam song" Amy stated, since it was after all Matt's favorite band, not to mention one of hers The truth was, Amy couldn't listen to Pearl Jam for a long time because nearly every song reminded her of Matt . He had actually told he once that their song Footsteps fit perfectly with how he felt right after he had learned about she and Adams relationship. To this day the idea of that haunted her. "I just think it would make it really special."

"Im sure he would love that…what song are you thinking" Trish questioned

"Around the Bend" Amy explained " I had a hard time choosing between that and Given to Fly, but Around the bend just seems to fit perfectly, plus its one of his favorites."

"I don't think I ever heard it"

Amy nodded her head "You probably wouldn't have, its not a big radio hit, its really beautiful though. Don't say anything about it though, Im not going to tell him…I just want him to hear it at the wedding"

Trish smiled 'Aw, Amy this is so exciting!"

Amy grinned and nodded her head "Im turning into one of 'those girls' Trish" she paused "You know the type who gushes about her wedding and how excited she is…I never wanted to be one of those girls…but uh, it feels pretty great"

"You, well you both deserve it..its been a long hard road for the two of you"

"Yeah, don't remind me" she sighed "I guess all I could do now, is make up for the time that was lost, and what I did"

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope youre still reading out there )

Please Review, It seriously makes my day haha. If No one reviews then I probably wont update it /

Anyway I hope you like this chapter and are still into the story.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey I was looking for this belt all over!" Matt exclaimed as he pulled a pink studded zebra print belt out of Amy's closet.

"Um, that's my belt Matt" Amy laughed.

"I used to wear this wrestling from time to time!"

Amy rolled her eyes jokingly "Stillll my belt!"

Matt laughed, as he went to put the belt around his waist "Mine now"

Amy put her hand up to her mouth to disguise he laugh, she pointed at him "Ouu too bad it doesn't fit anymore" she then walked over and pulled it off of him, and put it around herself. "Youre a dork, but I love you"

Matt then went back to work on the closet "How much stuff do you actually have in here?"

Amy shrugged "About six years worth of stuff, Im going to go and take the shower curtain out of the bathroom okay?"

Matt nodded his head as she left the room. He really didn't mind cleaning out Amy's closet, it was actually kind of fun for him, seeing some stuff he hadn't seen in a while. He was now at the back of it, and most of it was old wrestling attire, some baggy pants, and old Hardy's shirts she used to cut up and fashion into something more unique.

Matt wasn't prepared for what he saw next though.

"Uhh Amy?" Matt called out in a confused manner from inside Amy's bedroom.

Amy, who was still cleaning out the bathroom then made her way into her room. "I swear if I could just leave half of this stuff here I woul-" She was caught off guard by what Matt was holding, it was a hockey jersey for some Canadian team, Amy couldn't even recall which.

"Who's is this?" Matt, asked, holding the shirt in a crumpled ball in his hand. He already knew the answer.

"Matt" Amy said softly. It seemed like they cold never get away from this issue, and once they did for long enough, it always seemed to creep back into their lives. Amy had hoped though that once they had her old house cleared out, it would also empty their minds of any memories of Adam.

Matt shook his head. He wasn't angry no, that wasn't the right way to put it. Adams clothing left behind at Amy's house just made the situation all the more real.

Amy really didn't know how to react as Matt was just standing there quietly. "Matt before you get to thinking anything, I didn't save it for any reason. I guess I just forgot it was there"

"I figured" Matt nodded. After a couple of moments of silence he took a seat on Amys bed and began to speak. "Things like this just make it all the more real, you know, uh what happened between you and Adam. Sometimes its easy for me to fall into the idea of a sort of fantasy world, and then I try to forget everything that went on. it's a nice idea to just imagine that you and I have never broken up." Matt paused "I kind of like to think of it in those moments that Im lost like some sort of sick dream that I had, and just now woke up from."

Amy sat down next to him and put her arms around his waist. "I know…and it was real, and I hate that, and if I could make it all go away I would" Amy said before resting her head on Matts shoulder.

Matt knew that what he was going to ask next would cause him a lot of pain, but he also knew that he had to do it, or else he would never really be at peace with the issue "Amy, uh, I want you to tell me about you and Adam…"

Amy's eyes opened up wide "Why?"

"I just feel like, in the back of my mind Im always thinking about 'well jeeze what happened' and I kind of am thinking that if I never hear about it, Im always going to wonder about it, and am never going to just deal with you" Matt paused "Please?"

Amy swallowed hard and took a deep breath before nodding her head slowly. If this is what Matt needed to more on, than so be it. Maybe it would work like some strange form of therapy for the two of them. She then readjusted herself on the bed so she was sitting Indian style facing Matt, he soon did the same.

"Where should I start" Amy said quietly.

"I think from the time I found out…I just want to know what happened, why you broke up, all of that" Matt paused "I think I deserve to know how serious it was"

Amy shook her head and spoke fastly "Well it wasn't very serious" she needed him to know that first. She glanced up for a second and locked eyes with him briefly before redirecting her attention to a pull in her bed sheets she had been playing with.

"OKay, so here goes" Amy paused "After we broke up, I really didn't have any real reaction time before you posted that blog and took our pictures down. I think it was then that I knew it was really over. I hadn't spoken to Adam…after the um, incident, until a show we were at. I honestly didn't know what to do, and a part of me kind of felt like I should end things with him, and I was going to, until we all went out partying the one night." Amy then stopped again not sure if she wanted to go on. She was startled as Matt reached out and cupped one of her hands in between his.

He wanted her to know that it was okay to talk about.

"He told me that night that it wasn't right for you to call me a whore, and all of the other things that were said that the night we broke up" she continued "I felt really vulnerable, and so when we got back to the hotel and he started kissing me, I gave in…"she trailed off "Anyway, it kind of went on like that for a while, where we would just get together on occasion, Vince contacted us and told us we were going to be playing a couple, when you returned and all that. So it made sense for us to try to make things work. At this point I felt like I had nothing else to lose. From there on it worked for about two weeks, give or take. " Amy looked down and shook her head and closed her eyes tightly "Matt when I saw you, and how much it was all hurting you, I swear to God I ended it. It wasn't worth it to me, and I found out he really meant nothing. I knew he meant nothing the second I was without you. I swear Matt"

He believed her, he was actually surprised at how much her word meant after everything happened. A year ago he would have thought she was tarnished forever. As angry as he was though, all he ever wanted was her, and there was no denying that. Matt cleared his throat "Was he mad?" he asked as he took his fingers and lifted Amys chin up so their eyes were now locked on one another.

Amy nodded her head " He told me that he really thought I was something special and that I was making a big mistake. And I uh, told him to go back to his wife"

Matt grinned "Good."

Amy left out a slight smile, relieved that it was all over. "Im going to run to the bathroom though, so Ill be back" she slid off the bed and headed for the door, she needed a few minutes to calm down and get her nerves back to normal.

"Ames.." Matt said, causing Amy to turn to face him just as she was exiting the room. "You okay?" He asked

Amy nodded her head.

"Thanks." Her boyfriend replied simply as he watched her leave.

A few moments later the phone rang. Amy picked up her phone next to the sink in her bathroom, unknown to her that Matt had picked up at the same time in her bedroom.

"Hello?" Amy said into the receiver. This caught Matt off guard, he was just about to hang up until he heard the voice on the other line, causing him to listen in a little bit longer.

"Hi, Amy, Miss me?" Adam laughed on the other end. This caused Matt to get hot.

Amy felt like she just had the wind taken right out of her "Adam, why are you calling me?"

"I just havent talked to you in forever, cant a guy call up a friend."

Amy hardly considered the two friends, after how awful he treated her after the two of them ended things, they could never be friends again. "We arent friends, what do you want?" she asked in a more stern tone.

"Rumor has it you and your hardy boy are getting married?"

"So what if we were?"

"Listen Amy, Im not telling you what to do, but do you really want to go through with this, youre just going to get bored again, fuck up, and cause even more drama all over again" Adam paused for emphasis "it's a vicious cycle, don't ya think?"

"Fuck you" Amy said through gritted teeth.

Adam laughed on the other end "I cant fuck myself, but maybe you could help?"

In the other room Matt was growing more and more angry by the second. He had all he could do but to scream at Adam, but then Amy would know he was listening the whole time, and he didn't want to upset her like that.

Amy took a deep breath, trying to remain calm so she wouldn't draw any attention to herself, the last thing she wanted was for Matt to know that Adam had called her. She just wanted this whole entire thing in the past once and for all. "Listen Adam, did you actually want anything or do you just have nothing better to do with your time"

"Oh Amy, youre always full of fire arent you?" Adam paused " Anyway, just tell your boyfriend, that I don't like the way I got fired because his pansy ass got hurt"

"Im sure it didn't have anything to do with the fact that you illegally interferer in that match right?" She asked smugly

"Right." The 'R rated superstar' replied matter of factly on the other end "Anyway, just tell him that Ill be back for more when they rehire me, and I wont forget it."

With that he hung up the phone. Lita held the receiver in her hand cradling it close to her chest, and slowly slid down to the floor, using the back of the bathroom door for support. She knew that Adam was a loose cannon and had no idea what even he was capable of doing. Inside she wondered if this would ever all be over for real. The man in the other room was her strength and her motivation, the only thing that made all the drama worth it. Sometimes she thought that maybe it would be easier if she just ran away from it all, but her heart wanted what it wanted, and there was no escape- she knew that she really didn't want to get away anyway.

Matt was enraged at the way that Adam had just spoken to his girlfriend. 'Every dog has its day' Matt thought in the other room. His life was just now getting back on track, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let a threatening phone call from Adam ruin it.

Please Review, I have another chapter finished and I would LOVE to post it, but I wont unless I know there are still people out there reading. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ))

I hope you liked this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Hii ) Thanks for the Reviews, please hit me up again!!

* * *

Hours later the two had finely got everything cleared out of the house and into Matt's truck. The only thing that remained were a few boxes sitting around her living room. Neither one had mentioned the phone call to each other, and Matt thought it was best not to ask about it.

The two sat in each others comfortable silence while they sat on the floor sharing a tray of pizza.

"This is so classy" Amy joked sarcastically.

Matt grinned "Only the best for you"

Amy looked around the room of what once had been the home she loved, now it was just an empty shell of what it had once been. All that was left was the memories and her boxed up life covering parts of the floor.

Everyone brought back something special for her, whether it be a romantic moment, memories of her dog cody, or just a laugh.

"Remember that dent over there?" Amy pointed to the corner of the room where there was a dent in the wall.

"Cody was something special" He said with a laugh remembering how the dent got there. He and Cody were playing fetch and after he threw the ball against the wall, Cody couldn't help but run right into it head first.

"I cant believe Im actually selling this place"

Matt swallowed his pizza " You don't have to you know, you could always keep it and rent it out, if you don't want to get rid of it"

Amy shook her head " No, Im ready I don't need it anymore"

To say Matt was please by her answer was an understatement. "Ames, I have to ask you a question…those Mexican Wrestling masks , that you had lining the walls of your kitchen…what did you do with them?"

The redheaded beauty grinned devilishly "Oh theyre packed Matt"

Matt snapped his fingers "Dammit" he said with a laugh.

The two finished up most of the rest of their tray in silence just enjoying each others company. Matts thoughts had been preoccupied on where or not what he asked her to do earlier was right, and how she was holding up after it. After he watched Amy snag the last piece of pizza he decided it was time to speak up.

"Amy, Im really sorry about earlier, I didn't want to bring it up, I just had to. I needed to know what happened between you two, and what was real and what was fake. There were so many rumors going around I just needed to hear the truth" Matt had been sick of hearing all about how Amy claimed that Adam was a lot 'better' than Matt, and that she had never loved anyone like Adam. Then again these were all just internet rumors that he had heard, but they still got to him none the less. "You seem really quiet though, after I asked you that earlier, is everything okay?" Matt knew that wasn't the real reason why she was quiet, but felt like it was worth a shot to ask.

Amy put down the piece of pizza she was eating "I just wonder, do you ever think its going to get any easier?" she asked. Truth be told Amy had a lot on her mind after that phone call with Adam took place.

Matt looked at her and contemplated his answer for a few moments "No" he said flatly. "Life is just going to keep getting more and more complicated…but if youre asking if all of this stuff with Adam is going to get better, then I think so." he paused "baby, it has to." he reached out and grabbed he hands " Sweetie, this stuff with Adam is all going to blow over as soon as were married. He's happily back with his wife now, and Im sure whatever he says in the upcoming weeks is just him fucking with us, and with you. Like that time a couple months ago when he tried to take advantage of you in the hall, hes just trying to get to us."

Amy nodded her head in agreement "I guess youre right, it just gets so hard sometimes"

"And its going to be, and its going to continue to get harder each and everyday" he paused "But I love you, and youre all Ive ever dreamed of, so I know its going to all work out okay. The battles we'll be facing after Adam though, are going to be much different."

"What do you mean?"

" Well eventually theyll turn into stuff about our lives together, when we want to have kids, how we want to raise these kids, where were going to send them to school" he paused to then concentrate on the two of them "but even before that all happens…how we're going to find some alone time together, while Im on the road with wrestling, and youre touring with your band, or how about what were going to plan for our wedding anniversary each year, or you know…who gets the last piece of pizza.."

Amy shot him a confused look "Last piece of pizza…what?" she asked with a smile.

Before she knew it, Matt let go of her hands, and grabbed the piece of pizza she had taken a bite from " Last piece is always mine babe" he said swallowing the last bite.

Before Amy could even realize what was happened Matt was ontop of her tickling her feverishly. In a laughing fit Amy reached for his ponytail and pulled at it forcing him to lay on the ground next to her, both laying there in hysterics.

Matt turned his head so I was facing her "Theres that smile I was waiting all afternoon to see"

After a few moments of silence Amy rolled over and positioned herself so she was sitting upright on Matts stomach.

"I almost forgot, we need to get through the guest list"

"Like this?" Matt asked with a smirk, gesturing to the way she was sitting

"Yep." She replied before reaching over for her blackberry next to her on the floor. "Okay who are we inviting"? She asked as he began to type the words 'guest list' in her notepad program.

"Hmm Okay so, My Dad, your Mom, Jeff, Shane, Beth, Trish, Shannon, Jay( Christian), and Chris Jericho" Matt trailed off

"My friend best friend from high school, Jess, she has to be there, My grandma, your Mom's parents, my aunt and cousin, Shane, Jay, and T Roy from my band. Oh and um, Lilian Garcia, Molly (holly) and Victoria" Amy finished

"What about your brother?" Matt asked, he knew that Amy and her brother hadn't talked in years, but he still wanted to make sure she realized she left him out.

"What about him?" Amy paused " No, my mom will understand, theres just no need for him there. I kind of would like to invite J.R. though, hes always pulled for us, and done whatever he could."

Matt smiled in agreement "Jim's a real good guy, I remember when I got fired he called me and apologized and told me he didn't think it was right, I really appreciated that. He also told me he was sorry that we broke such a good thing"

"Yeah he spoke to me, and questioned me to make sure it wasn't my doing that you were fired, and then he told me how he was disappointed in my actions…" Amy paused "I agreed with him, it wasn't anything vicious, but then he also told me that he was still pulling for me, and that contrary to some locker room believe he still had faith in me. I really needed that then"

"So its settled, well invite Jim Ross and his wife…"Matt paused and shook his head "What do we do about Vince?"

Amy had never thought about inviting Vince "I guess we have to invite him now, especially if we invite J.R.. "

"Is that a big deal?" Matt questioned

Amy tilted her head "No, I guess not. He just makes me uneasy from time to time, and I don't want to feel that way on my wedding day." She smirked "Its silly I guess"

Matt lifted his arms from behind his head so they were not resting on her back "No sweetie, its not stupid." he paused "But youll be surrounded by the people that you know and love, this is our day, your day, trust me nothing will ruin it"

Matt was right, Amy was sure of it, she had always heard that your wedding day was the most exciting day of your life, and she couldn't wait to feel that for herself. "Okay, well invite Vince and Linda" Amy stopped for a moments to calculate the number of people she typed into her phone, "So between our guests, and if some of them bring guests…We should have about 35 people give or take, that's good for a tiny wedding right?"

Matt nodded his head " Definitely. Amy, I could get married, just you and me in Vegas, and it would be perfect"

Amy then laid down on Matt so her head was ontop of his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Its coming fast" She said letting out a sigh of content.

"Mmhmm" Matt mumbled running his fingers through her soft read hair, before his hand found home rubbing her back.

The two fell asleep there for a few hours, before returning home later on that night.

* * *

Matt walked through the halls of the arena that evening with a beaming smile on his face. He had just handed out most of his wedding invitations, and now just had two left; Jim Ross and Jay Reso.

"Jim" Matt called as he knocked on his door before opening it.

Jim Ross was sitting at his desk reviewing some wrestling tapes sent him from some younger kids who were dying to get in the WWE.

"I remember when I was just another audition tape" Matt said getting Jim's attention.

J.R. looked up and nodded his head to him " Oh, Matthew, sit down"

Matt did as J.R. said and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Some of these kids just don't have the spark that you and your brother had" J.R. commented "Hell, some people that have been here longer than you don't have what you two have"

Matt smiled, any complement from J.R. was always an important one "Thanks, I really appreciate that J.R."

Jim then turned off the small tv in front of him, before turning his full attention towards Matt "Now Matthew, what can I help you with?"

"Actually um" Matt fumbled with the envelope in his hands "Amy and I have decided to get married, and we would love if you and your wife would attend our wedding" He then placed the sliver colored envelope in front of him.

A small smile crept across J.R.'s face "That's wonderful!" He exclaimed "Im really glad you two kids finally decided to do this, it really should have happened a long time ago."

Matt nodded his head in agreement "I know, tell me about it, but either way Im just happy we got here"

"You two really deserve this, its about damn time you two stop being so stupid" he paused and then whispered "I was, and am still very stocked to this day about what Amy did, and you had all right to break up with her, anyone would have done the same, but you two belong together, and I would be honored to attend your wedding."

"Thanks J.R. , we cant wait to have you there" Matt stood up "I better get going, I have a few more of these to hand out before I need to get ready for my match tonight"

Jim nodded and stood up next to him before giving him a friendly hug. "Give my best of wishes to Amy"

Matt nodded and left his office. Next he went down a long coridoor in search of Jay Reso, he finally found him alone in the snack room.

"Hey Jay, man whats up?" Matt asked as he shook his friend's hand.

"Not much Matt, what about you?" Jay said at he shoved a few potato chips into his mouth. "I heard about you and Amy getting back together, that's really great man. I havent had a chance to talk to you in a few weeks but I wanted to tell you that"

Matt smiled "Actually about that, were getting married in a few months and we wanted to invite you and your wife to the wedding" he stated while hanging Jay the invitation.

Jay gave him a toothy grin before hugging him and patting his back "That's really great, congratulations! You must be really excited"

"Couldn't even begin to explain the feeling" he beamed

"This has been a long time coming, seriously, we all felt it…I mean besides ..well…you know" he paused not meaning to create an awkward situation

Matt nodded his head "You don't have to say anything else, I know, its like finally!" he paused and began to rub his palm together, a nervous habit of his "But uh, about that, you gotta do me a favor, I know you two are like best friends and all, but you cant tell Adam about this."

Jay shook his head "I wouldn't think of it. Hes my best friend, but I know what the two of them did was, well, fucked up. I don't want to say anything bad about him, because hes always been cool to me, but its not his place to know about this"

"Thanks" he was hoping that Jay would understand "He knows were getting married, but we don't want him to find out where it is and details like that, it might get too complicated, plus hes been messing around with Amy a lot lately"

Jay looked down "Yeahh I heard about some if it, I mean, we all know what a big ego Adam has" he said with a laugh "Honestly, I think what this is, is his way of getting back at her for dumping him, you were friends with him, you know how that goes"

Matt smirked "Yeahh, no one is as desirable as Adam" he said nodding his head in agreement.

"I can only hope that you two will someday work things out, we were all such good friends"

Matt let out a big breath "That's a nice idea, but I really don't ever see that happening. I wouldn't have forgiven Amy if she didn't mean so much to me." he paused "It physically hurt to be without her, you know?"

Jay nodded his head "No man I know, I mean if my wife did that to me, I don't know what I would have done, its easy to say 'Oh I'd forget about that bitch', but its harder than it sounds when youre actually in the situation"

"Exactly" Matt exclaimed "Alright, I have to run, get ready for my match I'll catch you around" Matt said shaking his friends hand before heading out.

'That's it, the last invitation' Matt thought to himself, getting the chills, in just three weeks he'd be married.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, since I started this story so long ago, I just want to keep making sure people are still out there reading and interested!

So You know the drill haha Read & Review & Enjoy ))

Note I know Christian was fired, but it makes it easier to pretend like he wasn't for the sake of the story haha.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After showering up from his match with Cena, Matt began to ready his things in his locker room. After shoving all of his wearing gear into his gym bag he took a seat on the silver bench as a smile crept across his face.

1 new voice mail message : Amy.

"Hey babe, I just got done with my show. It went pretty well, we had a good crowd show up, and then afterwards I signed a few autographs. I hope your match went well, Alright um call me back, love you" she paused, obviously debating whether or not to hang up " I really miss you…"

Matts heart dropped. Amy had only been gone for about two days and already he missed her. Usually, since they had gotten back together Amy would travel with Matt, but this time Matt was on the road and Amy had a small 5 day tour for the first time since they had reunited.

Matt dialed that oh so familiar number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Im glad you called" Amy spoke from the other line. For the past half an hour she literally sat in her empty hotel room trying to distract herself with wedding details she had gone over about a hundred times, just to pass the time until she heard from him.

A small smile crept across Matts face "Me too" he paused "Ame's I miss you so much too, more than you would even believe" he laughed "More than I even believe, I mean its only be..what? Two days"

Amy chuckled from the other end "When did this happen to us?"

"Whats that?"

"When did we fall so sick I cant go a day without you, head over heels in love with each other" Amy said jokingly.

Matt shook his head "Baby, I don't even know. I think it had something to do with the first time my eyes liad on you"

From her hotel room Amy smiled widely. She knew it was the cheesiest thing anyone could ever say, and if someone told her their boyfriend said that, she would usually laugh. It was different coming from Matt, he was something she believed in, no matter how tacky a line. "Stop being so adorable"

"Couldn't if I tried" Matt joked. "So how many more nights until I get to be with you again Red?"

"Ill be home in 3 nights, late" she paused " Im going to tell you not to be silly and don't wait up for me…but shhh I really want you to"

Matt grinned "Well see. So I passed out all of the invitations to all of the guys together. One step closer"

"All that's left, basically is for us to walk down that isle and say I do" Amy said

"Annnd then I get to take you on our honeymoon" Matt replied, thinking about how excited he was to take her to Disney world"

"Ughh I don't understand why you just cant tell me where were going already" Amy said overly exaggerating her frustration. "So are you back at your hotel room, or are you getting ready to go out with the guys, or what?" she asked

"Actually.." Matt chuckled " Im still at the arena, the first thing I did was call you"

"Aw, Matt, that's sweet. Im going to let you go though, so you could get on the road. I love you, and miss you" Amy said sweetly.

"Love you two, and just think when I see you, well be almost a week closer to our wedding than when I last laid my eyes on you" Matt said tring to look at the bright side of things. As much as he missed her, it only made matters worse when he dwelled on it negatively.

--

Just as Matt was about to head out the door to exit the arena, he ran into Shane.

"Matt! Ive been looking all over for you!" He exclaimed

"Did you try my locker room?" The elder hardy questioned confused.

Shane blushed "Uhh…so um, anyway whats new man?"

Matt shook his head in disbelief that Shane hadn't thought of checking his locker room. He could always count on him for a laugh "Not a lot, its killing me that Amy's away though"

Shane raised his eyebrows "Hate going home to an empty bed huh?" He smiled nudging Matt.

Matt laughed "Oh yes, that's the only reason I miss her" he said sarcastically.

"So uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something kind of personal…" Shane began, unsure of just how he was going to come out with what he wanted to say.

Matt looked at his friend concerned "Oh yeah, well shoot"

"Okay uhh, well, umm" Shane stumbled. He was usually the type of guy who got whatever he wanted, and was confident in that. This situation really threw him for a loop. "So you know our friend Trish?" he asked.

Matt smiled "Uh you know, yeah I think so, I think Ive met her…she um, Blonde right?" he paused "My girlfriends maid of honor in our wedding, right?"

"Oh, so you do know her!" Shane joked around with Matt "good good. So yeah, about that, I kind of cant stop thinking about her man"

"How long has this been going on for?" Matt questioned

Shane took a moment to think "Uhh umm, since that night at your house "

Matt was taken aback in all the years hes known shane, which was practically his whole life, he had never known him to spend even a second too long thinking about a girl. Shane was the type of guy who was quick to move on. "Seriously? Did you tell her?"

Shane shook his head "She feel asleep on me, remember?" he laughed.

"She was drunk!" Matt exclaimed

"Do you think I have a shot?"

Matt shrugged "I don't see why not, shes not seeing anyone right now, Amy would probably know better though"

Shane then paniced "Oh yeah, Don't tell Amy!"

Matt laughed "Why not?"

"Because those girls tell each other everything!" He exclaimed "And I don't want anyone to say anything to Trish until I do"

"Now come on, they don't tell each other 'everythinnnng' now do they?" Matt asked nervously, though trying to conceal his feeling by adding a laugh.

"Hm, rumor has it Matt was a little overly excited the first time his girlfriend kissed him when they got back together" Shane shot him a suggesting look.

Matt laughed even more nervous than the last time "I don't know what youre talking about" He was eager to change the subject, and for that matter get away as well. " I don't know bud, listen though I have to run, just follow what you feel when it comes to Trish, and Ill catch you later"

With that Matt rushed away and into the parking garage area. 'Overly excited my ass' Matt mumbled to himself. Everything was going fine when from a distance he sees Adam walking around the parking garage. Matt wondered if he was seriously waiting for him, or if he had just been there to catch a meeting with Vince trying to get his job back. Neither would surprise him of course.

The moment he laid eyes on him, standing there in the flesh Matt's blood began to boil. Mouth before brain he immediately started yelling at him.

"Hey Adam, fucking scumbag" Adam turned around and made immediate eye contact with Matt before turning away "Adam, hey man Im talking to you"

Adam shook his head as he continued to walk away slowly "Listen Hardy Im trying to get my job back here, so lay off"

Matt was baffled. Adam couldn't be serious, he was trying to make Matt understand that he needed to leave him alone because he lost his job…after Adam had caused Matt to lose his job once as well. He almost considered walking away from him, until he remembered Amy, and how he needed to defend her honor.

"Listen Adam, I just want to talk" Matt replied lowering his voice. To his own surprise his biggest rival turned around to face him, Matt walked up the rest of the distance so the two were within arms reach of each other.

"Matt, listen I really don't have all night, I have a lot to think about, because apparently if I start fights with anyone in this company, Vince wont take me back" Adam began.

Matt cut him off "you really need to lay off Amy" He said through gritted teeth.

Adam, ever the actor shot him a confused look "I don't know what youre talking about. Maybe all the 'V1-uhhhhh' acting craziness has finally gotten to your head" he replied mockingly.

Matt shook his head growing more and more angered by the moment "Listen, I know what you called my girlfriend, I heard that phone call, stop harassing her, and stop calling her a whore, a slut or whatever else you may have in your little bag of tricks"

Adam smirked " Wasn't it okay when you called her those things?" he asked, reminding Matt or the names he called her when he found out she was having an affair.

"That's different you need to-" Matts words were cut off, and he had all he could do not to punch him.

"Besides it's the truth, Ill give it to you, kudos man, that girl like its rough" Adam said with a laugh.

He had enough.

Matt couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw his first connect with Adam's jaw. He was shocked at what he had just done as he watched Adam stumbled backwards rubbing his face.

Adam raised his fist back getting ready to reciprocate, until he stopped suddenly.

"Fuck you man, wait until I call the cops on your ass" Adam laughed. "Your boss is really going to like that.

Matt smirked at Adam " You do that, and Ill tell them all about how you were harassing my girlfriend and how you've threatened me. Not to mention the fact that Ill tell McMahon about the steroids you were using back in the day…so then well see if you ever get your job here again"

Adam was speechless. Each of them had something destructive on one another.

Matt continued "So heres the deal, from this point on out we leave each other…and the people in our lives alone, and Ill keep all your dirty secrets that could keep you from getting your job back…basically if you don't agree, you screwed out of a job…so what is it"

Adam thought for a few moments, he couldn't believe he was actually going to make a deal with hardy. He nodded his head "deal." He said before walking away defeated.

Heyy Thanks for those great reviews guys! I really appreciated them! I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I moved into school this week, so there was a slight delay.

Please Review!! ;)


End file.
